Just You And me- Emily&Aaron
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: Hotch and emily fall in love and are together in secret. Strauss fired Emily because she was dating her boss. Later Emily discovers she is pregnant, Hotch doesn't know. She decides to move to Connecticut without explanation to Aaron.
1. Emily & Aaron

******Trailer: Youtube watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=plcp**

**Criminal Minds Is NOT mine! But the fanfic is :) So, I hope you Like it and Please review**

With the water still trickling down from her hair,Prentiss walks to the edge of the bed, put one hand below the bed and extended her hand to reach her shoes. She picked it up off the floor with one hand and with the other, buttoned her coat, She checked out the room to make sure she has not forgotten anything, but looking at the bed, came to her mind memories of a turbulent night. And, she worried awakening beside Hotch every day. He was still asleep, wrapped in a thick blanket that only revealed his broad shoulders and an arm hanging almost to the floor. Just listened to his suffocate breathing on the pillow, She would never have believed that Hotch out of those with peaceful dreams, took for granted that he was who spent sleepless nights pondering by the murderers free on the streets or who kept circling between the sheets to cause insomnia. Of course, he had sufficient cause for concern.

Prentiss hesitated a moment, a part of her wanted to give him a "Good Morning" kiss on his forehead almost always frowning, said him "is getting late for work" and by the way, made sure he's still alive and relaxed breathing that is not a sign of agony or something, but she contained herself, turned and closed the door quietly behind her.

She came to the unit with hurried pace, shaked her thick hair with one hand to remove excess water before sitting, rearranged the coat and she tried to placate the unruly strands. "Morning!" Reid said with enthusiasm, she babbled without looking at him. She thinked she should not feel so restless, enlisting she was not a schoolgirl with her teacher or something, but somehow she felt much worse to be sleeping with her boss. To further complicate things, were their peers who don't will take long to realize what was happening, so with Reid and Morgan near her desk, she was completely surrounded.

"Did you have a bad night?" - Reid asked without taking his eyes off her, and she thought it was an innocent question and sincere as to answer sarcastically.

"I know, you changed your conditioner"- Morgan says looking her hair out of place- "you should ask Reid to recommend his."

" What? I don't use it"- He responded offended"

"Oh, Please!"

"Okay, Guys, understand that girls don't always understand our hair in the morning ..."

"And some guys either"- Pointed out Morgan and Prentiss regretted the Reid's sacrifice, that him will become the focus of jokes recalcitrant.

While Reid argued his defense, she was thinking of how long they can keep the secret and what could come of that. In truth, She didn't expect that soon, or someday Hotch have to talk about it. She had enough conscience to know in what she was getting into, so She was not going to stand in front of him with a long conversation that involved the words "respect" or "feelings". But she wasn't convinced by her own relationship as an adventure, both knew there was something else, even if they wanted to ignore it.

So Hotch practically bursted into view, impeccable as always, despite arriving half an hour late. He said good morning at three and Prentiss feels that he looked at her a little more serious than boys, there was a tender look and informer, but almost explosive.

To be continued...!

* * *

**_Guys, If you can check my profile there is a little favor I want to ask you._**


	2. No need To call Me Like This

**Trailer: Youtube watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=plcp  
**

**Any questions, Concerns or suggestions? Let me know! Review :)**

"What was that?"Morgan explores with real astonishment.

"I have no idea"-Responds Prentiss also puzzled and prepares to go to his office to reclaim their neglect or ask why it has been so reckless, but it was not necessary. Hotch called her when just a few minutes passed. Morgan repeated the question and she just shrug.

She knocks on the door with his fist.

"Come in" -the voice on the other side.

"Did you call me sir?"-Says with half her body inside the room. Again surprised the natural way which addresses him during working hours, as if trying to two different people.

"Come in"-Reiterates Hotch and she closes the door and stands in front of the desk. She crosses her arms and holds an expression that seems to indicate that it is on the defensive

'I'm mad with you"- Hotch says, leaning against the back of his chair huge.

'We should discuss this elsewhere."

"I disagree."

'Well, I do not care"-she smiles."Is inappropriate and dangerous to discuss here. the last thing I want is to be depressed and that they realize that. I have no ability to put on me a mask and pretend.

"I know, can we dispense without hints? "

"Never mind" says hawking "only say this once, because I want to get this out of my system: it was true when I said I wanted us to stop seeing each other, but did not expect it would happen ... again.

"Frankly, neither do I."

"It wasn't clear to you and I deserve it, in a way, you're upset, but it won't happen again, the next time I say no, it will not... Really."

"Well, if that's what you want. But that's not why I'm upset. Look at the time, I missed an important meeting, you know what role was?"

-Prentiss laughs. "Bother you because I didn't woke you up? Is that it?"

"Of course."

"Do not worry, will not happen again. So when you go to bed just" -said emphatically- "Set your alarm clock.".

"Emily ..."

"No need to call me like this"- and she smiles.

Back to her work area, she lies enough "routine paperwork."

She is puzzled how quickly she finished it, but also how unimportant Hotch has granted to rupture and above all, his own reaction. Was it normal to feel relieved rather than sad or upset by the attitude of his boss-lover? And to have a look around, She would think that maybe the others are equal and that predispose to feel as little as possible in order to survive the horrors they witness every day. But he could not deny that he had been happy. Contrary to what many thought and above jokes behind him, Hotch if he smiled, it was rare, but when he did, Prentiss was amazed by the effect it had around.

For weeks, they had been just Emily and Aaron. Emily and Aaron were the Sunday morning when he was preparing breakfast, or when giving a hike. Every time he opened his eyes, he was already awake and carried back to wakefulness with a smile and a "Good morning, Emily" and to listen to pronounce her name, she was alive.


	3. ¿Can I love him even more?

**Review Please :) ( I had to make a part again because I deleted accidentally)**

Morgan asks her if it's okay, no trace of a joke and she replied that she couldn't be better. Before arriving home, she diverted to a coffee shop and walk fast because it seems that it will rain at any time. She Think she has taken a good decision, she is in no mood to be alone at home watching as the sky cracks as rain.

"Emily" said a voice that made her shiver.

- What are you doing here Hotch? - Claim surprise.

"Why do you ask?" -answered him and puts a hand on her waist to guide her into the establishment, she returns a quizzical look and try to figure out if he has followed her.

But Hotch was right. Every time they finished their work, they went there, "_Wow, this is becoming a habit without us noticing"_

They choose their usual table; apparently that site is reserved for them all the time. Outside it pours and coffee fills with people seeking shelter and a warm place to wait out the storm. Prentiss tightens his lips and changes position every second without finding a position that will provide her comfort, while steaming cups on the table.

"It's very silly of me," he says at last, "are we supposed to see each other every day at work and I can't have you in front of me now, is stupid-"concluded running his hands through his hair

"That makes us human, no matter how much we unravel the behavior and motives of others, in the end, know the "why" of our emotions, doesn't help us get hurt less

"Maybe, but people like you and me maybe shouldn't be together. We're tough and suspicious by nature."

Hotch makes a negative movement with his head.

"Sorry about before. As I left my office I repented and came to find you because I want to fight for you," he says, leaning over the table and taking her hands tightly.

"No need" responds by closing his fingers on his hands "Leave it."

"It's for my marriage right? if you stay with me, does not mean you will pick me up to pieces, for failing with my family. I'll never let that burden.

She gets rid of his hands and seeing his face undone feel the need to protect him. Almost afraid to actually shatter, strokes his forehead and eyes. She understands that Hotch has deciphered her fear and now that she has so clear to herself, discovers he does not mind carrying some of the burden.

"Aaron ... your past is your life, is part of you. And now I know I can with it, because it is much worse don't have you."

"It would not be fair, you don't deserve to be waiting for me, overcome it."

"You never exceeds anything really, you know, but we are strong."

"You are stronger" stresses, "That's why I need you by my side."

The next morning, she wakes up in his arms. He gives her a smile that he reserves her exclusively.

"I said no again, and I fail?" asks still confused by sleep.

"On the contrary, you don't refused." Hotch responds with raised eyebrows and turned over to kiss her.

"Do you Like brag boss?" Says, around his neck and arms before they start laughing, he sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.

She clings to his back, startled first, and then they both laugh out loud.

"Emily ..." he murmurs as his fingers combed curtain thick black hair that he loved.

"Yes?" She says laughing nonstop.

"Don't ever leave me alone if you wake up first."

" I promise Aaron, I promise" _Can I love him even more?_


	4. Bombshell

**Hope u Like it, Let me know! Review! **

Emily kissed Hotch's neck

"Time to wake up sleepy head" Hotch turns and looks at Emily with a smile, then looks at the clock "It's not even 7"

"I know, but that we have more time for breakfast"

Hotch gets his black suit, look under the bed, in the room, on the chair but can not find his tie "Looking for this?" - Says Emily hugging him from behind and wrapped his neck with the tie, she makes a strong knot and kisses him.

"Now you've found your tie and you are handsome as ever, going to breakfast"

Although the day was overcast by storm last night,it was a Beautiful day.

They crossed the street holding hands and they entered the bar. They sat at the last table in the back, which was next to the window. They ordered a coffee and two sandwiches for everyone.

"We gotta go, we're lat-,"

An explosion interrupted his romantic conversation. Someone had planted a bomb in the main part of the Bar

"Emily" - Hotch yelled something deafened.

People coughed, some were passed out or dead. But there was no sign of Prentiss.

"Aaron" - Emily muttered coughing. Hotch pulled pieces of debris that were on Emily and lifted her in his arms, "I'm fine, I can walk, Just, We have to get out of here."

Firefighters and journalists arrived at the scene minutes after the incident.

The journalists took photos and filmed.

"Sure you're okay?" - Hotch said hugging Emily-"I'm fine, do not worry" - said kissing him tenderly.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Where is Emily?" - Reid asked looking around.

"Agent Hotchner I need ..."- Disrupted Strauss-"Where is he?"

"We have no idea Erin" - Rossi clarified somewhat concerned "Let's start with the case, He'll be here any minute" _I hope_

JJ took control of the TV and turning it on, started:

"In the last month there was a series of explosions in bars and restaurants, so far there were forty-five deaths, all in-"

"Wait" - interrupted Reid- "back" - JJ backed the video, uncomprehending

"Stop! They are! "

And yes. Were they, Aaron and Emily hugged, behind the journalist. A few seconds later they kissed. They had no idea they were being taped.

JJ looked at Reid with a mad glare; Strauss retired with a light step.

"Are you crazy?" - JJ murmured, "You had to speak in front of Strauss? Maybe they will be Fired - JJ folded his arms -

"You knew it? Those two together?"

"Yes, I Did"

~#~#~#~#~

"It's too late, we should go to the B.a.u. , I will enter through the front door "

Both get in the car and drive to the building, Emily arrives first.

"Agent Prentiss? Into my office, Now." - Strauss says angry- _"Now what?"_

"Madam? You wanted to see me?"

"What does that mean?" - Says Erin showing her a photo of Prentiss and Hotch kissing."Sleeping with your boss?. I should fire you.

"Don't fire him! fire me me, only me"

"If that's what you want, Agent Prentiss, Your badge and gun" - Emily spreads her belongings. She goes to the elevator almost crying. "Emily are you okay?" - Asked Hotch, who had just arrived. Emily unanswered take the elevator and leaves.

_"What the hell is going on?"_


	5. A new Beginning

**Hi everyone , in a week I wont be able to write. because I'll be making a trailer for this fanfic! And I need a favor. I need a scene from ANY chapter of criminal minds, in which Hotch have a paper or file in his hand. Thank you, I hope you like it and review 3**

The door of Strauss's Office was still open. A head peered out of this. "Agent Hotchner" - Strauss said

"What just happened with Em I mean"-He broke off- "With Prentiss?"

"She asked me not fire you, and honestly I do not know why I didn't."

"fire me?, Why?, Wait, wait, wait... she's fired?" - Strauss nodded. "You and her, How long were you fooling me?" - "One month" - Hotch said worried and a little repentant.

"Hotch?, We need you" - JJ said something serious and worried.

Hotch is removed from the office of Strauss and he enters the conference room. Morgan, Reid, Garcia and Rossi are sitting while JJ is the only one that is not, is beside his chair, standing.

Everyone is Looking at him with a questioning look, and almost no one dares to speak. "Okay" - JJ burst the silence "What the hell happened to Emily?" - "She's fired?" Added Reid worried. "Yes, Strauss fired her and-" - "And it's my fault," Reid interrupted by releasing the file that was in his hand. "No, not your fault, it's mine ... all mine" - Hotch grabs his keys, catch the lift , cross the street and gets in his car. "It's all my fault" - sighs and goes to Emily's apartment.

Upon arrival, he sees a note taped to the door.

_"Dear Hotch, I'm sorry about what happened and please do not you dare blame yourself. As you see, I'm not here, I left and now I can't explain you why._

_I'll be living in Connecticut, say hello to everyone from me, maybe when everything is better, I return, but for now this will be a "see you soon.'' Goodbye and thank you ... throughout. With Love, Your Emily."_

_ ~#~#~#~_

Two hours earlier, Emily receives a white envelope. They were the results of the analysis that had been done the previous week for his pains.

_Pregnancy test: Positive._

_"I'm what? I can't and I don't want to tell Aaron."-_

Emily took a sheet.-"Shit, where's a pen?" - She turned her gaze to Sergio, "Yuck, Serge, Give me my pen" - said Emily approaching his black cat and removing the pen from his mouth. She wrote the letter to Hotch, while she took her phone; she put the phone between her shoulder and cheek. _"JJ here, Leave your message"_

"Today is not my day" - Emily said hanging up the phone. "Sergio, come here, we're going." - Says as he grabs his bag, put the alarm and paste the note on the door.

Emily take a Cage from the trunk of his car put Sergio there and puts him it in the back seat of his car and drives to the airport.

"Hey, JJ, I'm leaving the town ... I'm ...-Sigh- pregnant. And I just, I want to get away. Sorry I can't say goodbye in person and please do not tell anybody anything. I hope you get this message, I gotta go. "

_"Connecticut, here we go"_


	6. Becky

**_Hey everyone! _**

**This is the trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**  
**Hope you like the video, and the chapter. If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute!. Thank you :D**

_6 years after_

"Honey wake up, we gotta go. Remember?" - Says Emily kissing the forehead of the little girl.

"Mom, it's early, I'm tired" - answered the girl stretching.

"I know,"- Emily rise in arms to the girl "But we have to get to Virginia. You know?

Emily down the stairs, even with her daughter in her arms. "Now for breakfast" - Place a bowl of cereal in front of Becky.

"Can you give me a spoon?" - Emily turned to the drawers, opened one and pulled out a small spoon, "Thanks Mom" - said putting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth-"Oh, and... mom? I lost my pink hairband "-"Did you searched it? "- Hum ... No, "Becky said smiling shyly.- "Eat your cereal, I'll search it"

While Becky was eating cereal, Emily was on the top floor. Becky turned on the TV and watched SpongeBob. "I found it" - Emily yelled from above, she down the stairs with a hair brush and a hairband in her hand. "Come here Becky" - Emily began to brush her hair.

Emily turned off the TV and lights, set the alarm and locked the door. "Mom, Can I go in the front seat?"

"You still small" - Emily kept two suitcases in the trunk of the car and opened the left door for Becky. "Come on"-

Becky was sitting in the back seat next to the Sergio's cage and Him.

They made a stop at a burger king in Philadelphia, while Becky was eating, Emily takes her phone and calls JJ "Hey Emily! So long!" - "Yeah" -Emily said with a smile.-

"It's been like ... half a year?" -

"Yes," said Emily sighed "And I'm sorry for that. But now that Becky has a vacation, we will travel to Virginia."

"Really?"-JJ said excited "That's great, I will notify the team"-

"Mom!" - Becky said interrupting and pulling the sleeve of her mother's shirt.- "I want Ketchup" –

"Give me a second JJ"- Emily went to the counter and took two packets of ketchup, then returned to her table and sat down.

"I'm Back, returning to the previous topic, okay, but do not tell...-She paused, looking at Becky- "Him...well I have to go, see you in... About four hours."

After nearly seven hours of travel they came to Virginia.

_"Home Sweet Home"_

Emily leaves Sergio and their luggage in the car trunk, with becky in her arms, rings the doorbell of JJ's House. Is heard from within a small shout of JJ "I'm coming!" - "Henry! Come down!" - JJ said with a higher pitch. Finally she opened the door.

"Oh my god, Emily!" - Emily left Becky on the floor and hugged JJ tightly, "And you!" - JJ said separating from Emily and lifting her up to Becky "You're so big! How old are you, 7?"-

"I have six years but In a few months I will be like this" - Becky said showing her seven fingers. JJ left Becky on the floor as she stepped away to make room for them, They walked in and she shut the door.

Then Henry came downstairs "Becky!" - Henry ran up and hugged her. They were like best friends or brothers Just like their mothers. "We can go up to play? "- Henry asked to JJ" - "Please?" Becky added watching Emily. "Of course you can "- JJ said smiling at them.

The two boys went upstairs, Emily and JJ went to the kitchen. "Do you Want something? Café, Water?" - "Water would be fine." - JJ opened the refrigerator, took out two bottles of water and gave one to Emily

"How did it go in all this time?" - JJ asked taking a sip of water. "I think fine ... Last week Becky had to act, she was amazing. I have a picture" - Emily said pulling out her cell phone from her pocket.-"Here's" - "Oh she's so beautiful, oh by the way, I told Garcia you would come ... ¿Do you want me to look after it while you are visiting her?" - Emily finished her bottle of water and closed it. - "I think Becky's going to have fun with Henry, Thanks."

"What will you do with Hotch?" - Ask JJ erasing her smile a bit- "Unless Becky asks me to meet her father, I won't tell him ..."


	7. It's Good to Be Back

**Hey Everyone! **

**A new chapter is here, hope you like it, If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute of your life (?) **

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**  
**Hope you like the video, and the chapter.** **Thank you very much!**

"It is impossible that I can not find ANYTHING" - muttered Garcia to herself walking quickly with some files in her hands.

"I'm supposed to be, I found thousands and thousands of- "Hey Garcia" - Reid said, interrupting her.

"No reid, I have not found anything, if that's what you were going to ask" -Garcia said a little angry.

"Hey calm down, not going to ask you that ... well ... what I meant was ... that ... - Reid stuttered a bit, finally the words came out.-

" It is true that Emily is here? "- Garcia opened her mouth to speak, but Hotch interrupted her.

"Emily is here?" Penelope was about to nod.

"Garcia" JJ called her opening her eyes and raised her eyebrows as saying "Shut up and come here" -

"I'm sorry sir, I'll be back." JJ Garcia followed her up to his office, came in and JJ closed the door behind her.

"Garcia ..." JJ sighed, "Emily doesn't want Hotch finds out that she is here, so ... try to avoid him and if he asks again, invent something."

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hey Garcia, I'm sorry, but I can't come visit you today ... something came up, sorry" - Emily said over the JJ's phone.

"Oh ... okay, but promise me you're going to visit me before you go ... Do you replace me for a boyfriend?

"No Garcia" - Emily said with a laugh- "Keep Dreaming"

"How was your life in Connecticut?" - Asked a little more serious.

"Oh, It was... good. I Worked in a flower shop and in a few months I will perform the test to perhaps return to Interpol"

"Why don't you come back here?"

"It's complicated ... Oh ... Garcia" - Emily says as she put the phone away from her ear and look at the screen, "I have another call, I call you later" - Emily hung.

"It's Hotch!" - Said whispering. Although he obviously could not hear them-

"Pick up the phone!"

"Is your phone!" - Emily answered, her eyes widened and she extended her hand to JJ grab her Cell phone.

"He is your boyf..."-JJ said mockingly, Her voice trailed off until she was silent, she knew she would regret it if she continued prayer-"Okay, give me the phone" - She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Hotch"

"Emily is there, right?" - Said seriously, as always.

"If Emily is here?" - Emily opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows as if to ask "What?" - "Huh ... Give me a second"

"What should I say?"- Asked JJ whispering- "Someday you'll have to talk to him!"

Emily sighed and took JJ's cell phone and took it to her ear.

"Hey ... It's Emily"-

She tried to calm herself, she did not want Hotch note her nerves. Emily walked in circles, JJ moved away from her and headed for the kitchen.

They were best friends but JJ knew it was better to leave them talk alone.-"Sorry for not having told you that I was here… It's just that-"

The door opened quickly, "Look at this! Look at this!" - Becky came with pictures of a tennis club "Mom! Look!"- Emily covered, with her hands, the phone speaker-

"Wait a second Becky" - She returned to take her phone to her ear.-

"Hotch, I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll call you later"

_"Someone said mom?, I must have heard wrong, surely that voice came from Henry" - Hotch was still in his office, he left his phone aside and continued reading the case files._

"Oh Becky, what is that?" - Emily left the JJ's cell phone on the table, lifted the girl in her arms and looked at the pictures.

"It's a tennis club, Can go? Can I? Can I?"

"Only if you do your homework"

"I will!, And my teacher today congratulated me for my notes!"

"Really? That's Good! Well, tomorrow we will go to register you"

"Thanks Mom, I love you!" - Said as she kissed her mother's face.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mom, wake up I have to go to my tennis class!" - Emily squinted her eyes from the light, then got up and went to the bathroom. "I'll go take a shower, while watch TV sweetie"

Becky was watching _Adventure Time_, her favorite show when Emily left the bathroom with black jeans, and a red long-sleeved shirt.

Becky fastened her seat belt., Emily did the same think and looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "Are You ready?"

Around 15 minutes they arrived at the tennis club, it was huge. There were kids everywhere, running, playing or practicing

Emily went with Becky in her arms . There was a woman sitting behind a desk talking on the phone.

"Excuse me" - The woman hung up the phone. "My daughter, Rebecca Prentiss, has tennis class today at 10, am I right?" - The receptionist typed on your computer, then turned to Emily.

"Yes, the fifth field to the right."

"Thanks"-The little girl ran to where were the other children.

"Hey sweetie, You don't say goodbye to your mother?" - Becky ran back and hugged Emily "Bye mom!" -

"I'll be right there, ¿All right? - Emily said pointing benches..

After an hour and a half, the class ended, Emily was sitting on a green bench with a woman, that surely would be the mother of any child.

She came holding hands with a child, and his father behind.

Emily looked at the boy's father

"Mom, is my new friend! His name is Jack ... Jack Hotchner"


	8. Merry Christmas

**Hey Everyone!**

**A new chapter is here, hope you like it, If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute!**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**  
**Hope you like the video, and the chapter.** **Thank you very much! 3**

"He's my new friend Jack, Jack Hotchner" -

Emily was still staring at Hotch, no words came out but then she returned to reality "Hey Jack!" - She said with a smile, she did not know if Jack would remember her, she was the co-worker of his father and he didn't know about the relationship that they had, I mean, he was only 4 years old when Emily was gone.

"Kids, go to play" - Hotch said, The two children smiled and scream at the same time "_Yes!_" and ran to the swings. Emily followed them with her eyes and smiled.

"Emily" - said Hotch, Emily turned quickly-"Who is she? She said mom? - Emily turned her back to Hotch, his eyes grew teary, she would not mourn, not in front him. She Breathed deeply, dried her tears and turned. She knew someday Hotch and Becky should know about each other, just she doesn't think that time would be the second day after his return.

"Yes, She's my Daughter" - Emily said firmly. Hotch was disappointed, I don't know why, but he hoped that she lied, to tell him that the girl was his niece, the daughter of his neighbor, your sister or other thing crazy, but no, Emily just had said yes.

He saw in her middle finger a silver ring with a diamond in the center. "So, you are married now?" - Hotch said taking his hand and stroking the ring.

"Oh God" - She couldn't understand how Hotch did not recognize the ring he had given her years ago. "No, I'm not. I can not believe you don't remember, is the same ring that you gave me six years ago" –

_"She still has it ... How could I forget?"_ - Emily was furious, she didn't show it much, but inside she was. "Mom, Mom, ¡Mom!" - Becky was calling repeatedly for quite, but Emily didn't hear her.

"But... If you aren't Married, it means-" -Emily sighed "Yes, She is your daughter and I'm sorry... I've been selfish, I didn't think about her or... you"

"Rebecca, Stop!" - Emily never told her "Rebecca", only when she was angry. "I told you a million times that when adults talk you shouldn't interrupt!" She said, raising her voice. The girl looked at her innocently and tears began to fall down her cheek, When Emily saw the look on her daughter, she felt like the worst person in the world.

She knelt in front of her, with his thumb wiped her tears and sighed. "Becky, I'm sorry" - Becky moved his face, trying to evade Emily.

Emily look at Hotch without release her daughter. "Can we talk later?" Emily pulled her wallet from her back pocket, pulled out a card with her number and offered it to Hotch, he took it some hesitant and he didn't speak. She took Becky's hand and headed for her car.

Hotch opened the door of his apartment, Jack ran and went to his room. Hotch threw the keys on the table and pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass from a cupboard. He poured a little and looked at the calendar.

"December 21, today is December 21" - The memories began to go through the mind of Hotch. That same day, five years ago, he had been a picnic in a meadow with Emily, had been the best of his days. It was her first month together and Aaron had given her the diamond ring. Five months after, Emily had been fired and she had left without giving him any explanation.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_December 24, at night._

"Will, JJ do you want coffee?"-The two shook their heads.

They were at the home of Emily, Becky and Henry were watching TV. Emily was holding a coffee and a cup of coffee. The doorbell rang and Emily left the cup and coffee on the table, "I'm coming!"

She opened the door, Hotch was there.

"Oh, Hey Aaron, What are you doing here?" - At that moment, JJ heard that Hotch was there "Kids go to prepare for sleep, maybe Santa Claus come early if you sleep now." - The four went upstairs.

"Well, Christmas is coming so ..."-Hotch pulled a small package. "To Becky" - Emily smiled "And this, to you" - pulled a package identical to above.

"Oh, you did not have to bother Hotch. Want to in?" - Hotch shook his head "No, Jack is waiting for me, Good bye Prentiss"

"Good bye" - Hotch turned and headed for his car "Hotch?" - He turned again, "Merry Christmas"


	9. Becky & Hotch

**Hey Everyone!**

**A new chapter is here, hope you like it, If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute!**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**  
**Hope you like the video, and the chapter.** **Thank you very much! **

"Mom!" - Said Becky whispering "Are here!"-

"Who's here?" - Emily was still a bit asleep

"Gifts! Santa was here! Awake! Come on!" - Emily took the bedclothes off , rubbed one eye and yawned, Becky was jumping for joy. She took Emily's hand and led her down almost dragging. The Christmas tree was decorated with red and yellow lights that were lit and off, lit and off over and over again. When they were down, Becky ran down to the gifts and took one green.

"Look Mom! Is a time of adventure Backpack with a doll inside!, And look! There's a gift for you!" - Emily was shocked at first but then remembered that the gift was from Hotch, she came to the Christmas tree and sat next to Becky, then took the package and opened it. It was a necklace with an "E" gold.

_"It's beautiful"_

"Mommy, can I go upstairs to play with my new doll?" Emily nodded. Becky went upstairs with the Barbie (italics) in her hand. Emily got the necklace and took his phone.

"Emily?" Said Hotch-

"Hey Hotch, I didn't wake you right?"

"No, you didn't wake me up, what happens?"

"Oh, I called you to thank you for the necklace ... and the _Barbie_" - Added rapidly

"Becky love it and me too" - Emily stroked her necklace, Hotch smiled.

"Thanks, you did not have to bother. Merry Christmas and ... oh Aaron" - Hotch was surprised when she said his name, because usually she told him "Hotch"-

"If you want to know her..." - Emily said as she checked around to make sure Becky wasn't there. - "..."More" Today I will talk to her about you and about the whole story, so ..."

"It's okay to me if it's okay to you, Goodbye Emily, Merry Christmas" - Hotch hung up, Emily sighed and closed his eyes

_"I have to do that"_ - Emily headed for the stairs

"Becky, can you come down?" - Emily said looking towards the stairs.

"Coming!" - Becky came down with a couple of dolls.

"Honey, we need to talk ..." - Becky was looking at her worried. We all know that after someone says "We need to talk" something bad is coming.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad honey ... Do you want juice?"-Becky nodded.

Emily went to the refrigerator and took a jug of juice, poured some into a glass and put it in front of Becky, then she sat down.

"We need to talk about your father" - Emily sighed. Becky was very small and still may not understand everything, but she had to try.

"I'll start at the beginning." Emily smiled.

"Six years ago I worked in the FBI" - Becky opened her eyes surprised "With police and weapons?" she loved all that, like her mother.

"Yes" -Emily laughed "With police and weapons, Well, you remember Jack? Your friend from your tennis lesson?"-Becky nodded

"Well his father was my boss at the time, I fell in love with him, and that was wrong so I get fired. Few days later I found out I was pregnant and I just ... I wanted to run away, because I didn't knew what to do, I was scared "- Emily opened her arms" Come here"- Becky got up from his chair and sat on the lap of Emily

"Wait, so Jack is my brother?" - Emily was surprised that Becky had the ability to associate things too fast.

"He is your half brother, he has another mother well... had. Have a question about something?"

"No Mom ... Can I go to watch TV?" - Emily nodded

~#~#~#~#~#~

The doorbell rang. Emily and Becky were in the kitchen drinking orange juice. "You ready?" - Becky nodded and Emily went to the door, opened it and there was Hotch.

"Hey Aaron, come in" - She said as she stepped away to make room for him, I walked in and she shut the door.

"She's in the kitchen, follow me" - The two went into the kitchen, Becky was watching television when she saw Hotch had entered the kitchen turned off the TV.

"Hi Becky!" - Hotch smiled, Becky waved him. Emily invited him to sit.

"Want some coffee?" - Hotch nodded "Yes please"

"So ..." She started Becky-"Mom said you work for the FBI, right?" - Hotch looked at Emily, she nodded as if to say he could talk about it.

"Yes, I do" - Hotch smiled

"Wow, I love that!"

"Really? You're just Like your mother." - Hotch looked at Emily, she smiled. "You also really like tennis, right? Like Jack, my son"

"Yes!"-Becky said with a smile. - "How old is he?"

"He is 10 years and he will be 11 on February 20"

"Oh, My birthday is on January 20!. In ..."-Emily Becky looked at Emily "How many days Mom?"

"26 days"

"26 days!" She repeated Becky with a smile from ear to ear.

They talked for two hours, it was dark.

"Well, Becky ... you have to go get ready for bed" - Becky nodded, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

"Tomorrow we will back to Connecticut, in a week Becky has to go back to class and well ... you can visit her anytime, Okay?" - Hotch nodded.

"Have a good trip, well ... I have to go get Jack into the house of a friend of his, Goodbye" - Hotch smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then left.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Emily and Becky were awake early, were about 7 am, had breakfast and then they got in the car. Becky was asleep in the back seat. Before heading to Connecticut, made a stop at the JJ's House. A few minutes before they arrived, Becky woke.

"Hey Jay" - Emily said as she hugged JJ-"We came to say goodbye, we'll back to Connecticut"

"Come in"

"Where is Henry, Aunt?" - Asked Becky to JJ.

"Oh, he's sleeping, Go to wake him up" - Becky smiled and run into Henry's room.

"We will miss you,"-Said Emily

"Oh, Hey will you come to Becky's birthday, right? - JJ nodded with a smile.

"How're the things with Hotch?"

"He knows about her... and Becky know about him, they accepted things too fast, but ... I do not know, I still feel bad for them, I've taken six years that they could have been together.

I was selfish, I feel so guilty ... anyway, I want to arrive early to Connecticut, to feed Sergio and especially relax ...Becky! We gotta go!"

"Coming!" - Emily hugged JJ. Henry and Becky come down almost running.

"Goodbye Henry"

"Goodbye Aunt Emily"

~#~#~#~#~#~

_25 Days After_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Becky, Happy birthday to you" - Emily entered the Becky's room, singing with a small cake and a box. She left the box to the right of the bed and put the cake in front of her daughter "Make a wish" - Becky closed her eyes and a minute after, breathed the pink candle.

Emily left the cake on the night table and took the big box, She helped Becky to open the gift.

"A house for my dolls! Wow I love it, Thanks Mom!" - Becky hugged Emily-

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I have to make a call, okay? - Emily cut a slice of cake and offered it to Becky, then locked herself in his room and called Hotch.

"Hotchner" Hotch said serious.

"Hi Aaron, It's Emily"

"Oh, Hello" His tone of voice changed- "I did not see who had called, I'm in Arizona"

"Oh, I'll call you later," -She stammered

"Do not worry, I was going to call Becky, but did not know if she was awake"

"Yeah ... I wanted to talk about it. Today is her birthday party and she invited a couple of her friends and Henry and ... I do not know, if you want to come ..."

"I'm away, but I guess it'll be there at 6"-said smiling

"Okay, see you soon"

~#~#~#~#~#~

The doorbell rang, it was Hotch.

"Come in, Becky is in the background" - Hotch walked to where he was Henry, Becky and her friends.

"Daddy!" - Becky ran into the arms of Hotch

"A gift for the birthday girl" - Hotch gave him a package that was about her height. "Happy Birthday"

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Oh, I'm so tired" - Emily sat on the couch, Hotch, Will And JJ smiled.

"Yeah, me too" - said JJ "Henry! Baja! Shall we go home and we have a long journey" - Within five minutes everyone was saying good bye and Will, JJ and Henry left. Becky had fallen asleep on the couch

"Thanks Hotch" - she said walking to the kitchen-"For everything ..." - Hotch smiled

"No need to thank me" - His hands sought hers, as he took her hands; it was as if they felt at home. Both came more and more close to be almost glued, they shut their eyes, they were about to kiss when a female voice from the other room interrupted them.

"Mom?" - Emily closed her eyes tighter "_Seriously?_" - Then she sighed and walked into the living room.

"What's up?" - Becky was looking out the window. - "There is someone out, with a knife"

"Stay here" - Hotch said heading for the door, pulling out his gun.

"Hotch" - Emily said, but was later he was gone. She was holding Becky against her shoulder. Only saw the shadow of the unknown man, Hotch said something but she could not hear it.

The stranger turned and shot Hotch, then ran.

"Becky! Stay right here" - Emily took the phone and dialed JJ - "Becky, when JJ say Hi, tell him to come here immediately, do not move" - Emily left the house and saw Hotch lying on the grass. She took her cell phone and called police.

"Aaron, you're going to be okay, the ambulance is on the way" - Few minutes after JJ arrived with the ambulance, doctors lay down to Hotch on the stretcher and put him in the ambulance.

"I'm with him" - Emily said tearfully. - "JJ can take care of Becky?" - JJ nodded and entered the house as the ambulance was leaving.

Emily took Hotch's hand, he was unconscious. "Don't die Hotch ... I love you"


	10. I love You

**Hey Everyone!**

**A new chapter is here, hope you like it, If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute!**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**  
**Hope you like the video, and the chapter.** **Thank you very much!**

"Don't die Aaron, I love you"

Emily was taken Hotch's hand, he was deeply "asleep". She was crying, She could not believe it. She doesn't want to lose him again, She had lost him six years ago and she didn't want to do it again. She thought she did not love him more, that She had forgotten him. But despite the time she still loved him.

Within minutes they arrived at the hospital and they entered the operating rooms with Hotch on the stretcher.

"You can't enter lady, is restricted" - The doctor disappeared behind the door of the operating room. Emily sat down, and the tears began to fall on his cheeks, her cell phone rang, it was JJ. She deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to calm down.

"Hey Emily, How is everything? The police are here." - Emily sighed

"Aaron is in surgery, I don't know anything, ¿What am I supposed to tell others?, I'm not ready yet to talk about Becky ... How is she?"

"She is asleep, also Henry, If they ask, "Why was Hotch at your home?" ... well, you can say you had no idea that he was out, or something I do not know" - Emily sighed.

"JJ ... I told him that I love him, I don't know why" - JJ was surprised

"I thought You didn't love him anymore"

"I know ... I thought the same thing" - At that time the doctor left the operating room. "JJ, I have to go, I'll call you later" - The doctor approached to Emily.

"He's fine, the operation was successful, still unconscious but can go and see him" - Emily entered the room, Hotch had an oxygen tube in his nose and was unconscious.

"He was shot two times, but no major arteries Were hit.", Said the doctor.

"It's a miracle he's alive. When will he wake up?"- Emily asked looking at him.

"The anesthesia should wear off within the hour. But he's bound to be out of it."

"Ok."-Said Emily nodding-"May I stay here?"

"Of course."- The doctor left the medical record on Hotch's bed and left.

"Thank you."- Emily sat next to him and took his hand.

"Emily"- Emily turned, JJ was standing by the door of the room, Emily got up and took her out.

"He still isn't conscious yet."- She sighed and shook her head.

"You have no idea who is to blame?. Oh, Henry and Becky are with Will" Emily nodded

"I couldn't see him ... I only saw his shadow"

"Ladies?"-Interrupted the doctor- "He's waking up, Remember, he's weak Don't push him"-Both came back into the room

"Where am I?"- Hotch said hoarsely, his eyes still closed. Emily smiled slightly.

"In the hospital, Can you remember what happened?"- Hotch refused.

"I couldn't see him." - Then Hotch began to remember. When he was at Emily's house with her and Becky ... When he came to defend them when the unknown man shot him when Emily ran to him and... when she told him she loved him.

A quick whistle rang. His pressure and pulse were too fast.

"What happened?"- Said the doctor approaching him.

"I don't know"- Emily said rising from his chair.

"Agent Hotchner"

"Emily"- He whispered.

"Agent Hotchner"- Repeated the doctor, he opened his eyes slowly..

"I'm ok"

"I'm gonna need you to step out of the room."- She said to Emily, she left the room and she was watching from the window as She scratched the back of her neck. "

"Breathe in slowly And exhale."- Said the doctor with stethoscope on the chest of Hotch. Emily watched from outside worried. "You can come back, but again ... Do not push him"

"Do You want to talk about what happened?" - Emily was cross-arms, He was fine but she still was worried.

"I do not know ... after the first shot everything went black" –

_I did not mean to talk about it_ – thought Emily.

"Who are you?" - Emily turned and saw a blond woman with Jack in her arms.

"You are Jessica...Right? I'm Emily, I'm a ex-partner of Hotch's Work"

"You are the mother of Becky!" - Said Jack smiling, Emily nodded. "Hi Jack!. Well ... I'll leave you alone"

"Emily ..." - Emily turned. "Talk to you later" - She said with a smile.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Emily sat in the waiting room; she covered her face with her hands and rested her head on the wall

"Mom" - She removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes to see her daughter. Then she stood up, adjusting her shirt. Becky had her school backpack on her back.

"What are you doing here? - She looked at Will, who was with Henry in his arms.

"She wanted to see his father..." - Emily sighed and picked her up. - "Becky, you can't see him now" - She looked away, disappointed. "But he's fine ¿You know?"-Emily kissed her forehead and down Becky of her arms, but still was clinging to her hand.

"Emily?" - Emily whispered to Becky to stay silent and turned, there were Reid and Morgan. "What happened to Hotch?"

"JJ will explain you guys" Emily looked at her as if asking for help. - "I have to leave you for a minute, I'll be back in five minutes" - Emily almost ran, pulling Becky's arm. A picture fell from Becky's backpack without Emily noticing.

"Whose that girl?" - Asked Morgan, Reid took the folded sheet from the floor and opened it. It was a picture with the blue background, green grass and had two people holding hands. On the Top of the smaller said "Becky" and of the Higher "Mom". In the back said "Rebecca Prentiss January 20."

"Is that her daughter?" - Spencer said, looking at JJ.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Becky, now go home with Henry, okay?. You Still can't see your father but you will, I promise you" - Emily took her phone

"Will? Can you take Becky home?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are they?"

"We are at the main entrance of the hospital ... Thanks" - A few minutes Will appeared with his car and Henry in it.

"Will...Thanks for taking care her" - Will nodded

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Emily went back into the hospital, Jessica and Jack were gone. At the door of the Hotch's room were just JJ and Reid. They were about leaving, when Reid saw Emily.

"Who was that girl?" - He already knew the answer. He just wanted to know if she would lie him.

"She's not anyone, can we talk after Reid? Want to see how is Hotch ..."

"Whatever" - Reid went briskly, JJ followed him. Emily sighed and went to the Hotch's room.

"Can I enter?" -She said, smiling

"Yes, come in" - Emily sat beside him. "I could remember... everything" - Emily smiled.

"You told the police how he looked?"

"Yes, have called for a draftsman and I suppose in a while he will be here." - Silence -

"When I say I remember everything, I mean EVERYTHING..."

"Emily, you said you still loved me "- The smile disappeared from the face of Emily.

"Am I right?"

Emily looked down, watching his hands sighed "Yeah ... I'm Still in Love with You" –

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Daddy!" - Jack hugged his father, newly arrived from the hospital. After that, Hotch looked at Jessica, who looked at both a little serious.

"Thank you for caring Jack, Jessica" -

"Do not worry, be careful now, I have to go to work so... Goodbye" - Jessica kissed Jack's forehead and left.

"Daddy can we play?"

"I'm hurt, remember?" She said with a small smile, "I can take you to the place ... if you want"

"Yes!"

They both got in the car. After a few minutes they reached the park.

"Go play, I'll sit over there" - Jack nodded and ran to the slide.

"Mooooooom!" - Becky screamed from the swings. Emily and Becky were in the park ... in the same park as Jack and Hotch were. She got up and headed to the playground.

"What about?"

"Can you push me?" - Becky smiled, Emily rolled her eyes and began to push her.

"Look Mom! There is Jack!" - Becky ran to him. - _"Yay?"_ - Emily looked around, looking for Hotch, then looked benches, and there he was. He also saw her ... And Emily pretended not to have seen it and turned around. He rose, at first it took a while ... but managed to do it, then walked over to her.

"Emily?" - She turned

"Oh, Hi Hotch" - She pretended not to have seen him before.

"Everything is O..." - Her cell rang

"Oh give me a second Hotch"-she took her cell phone from her pocket and held it to his ear after she left him.

"Hey JJ"_- You saved my ass_

"Hi Emily, can you come here? I have to talk about something important."

"Give me 20 minutes" - Emily hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket.

"Hotch sorry ... I must go. JJ needs me" - She smiled, then turned to look at Becky.

She was about to call her, but Hotch interrupted her taking her arm.

"She's having fun with Jack; I can take care of her while you are out ... If you want."

"Are you sure? ... I won't be back in an hour ..." - Hotch nodded

"I'm sure, then, see you in an hour" - Emily approached Becky.

"Becky, you're time with your father and Jack, will be just one hour. Jack still does not know that you are her Halfsister so for now don't tell him "- Becky nodded and kissed Emily's cheek, then went back to the playground.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Emily, I heard Hotch and Rossi talking about ... they need someone ..."

"Someone where?"

"In the team Emily ... You should-" Emily interrupted her.

"Wow...No... no way" - she said, rising from the chair.

"Come on, You don't miss all that? You don't miss your team? Please ..." - She also got up.

"Of course I miss everything ... but, you know how difficult it would be to see Hotch every day? Besides we would have to move, I'd have to change Becky of school. ... It's complicated "

"For the School you shouldn't worry ... she could go to the same school that is Henry. And the house... You can stay with us until find one"- Emily sighed

"I do not know ... Let me think about it, Okay?. Well, now I have to go find Becky. When you return to Virginia?"

"On Sunday ... you have two days to think," Emily nodded.

"Well ... I'll call you. I'll see you later."


	11. My side of the Story

**Hey Everyone!**

**A new chapter is here, hope you like it, If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute!**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**  
**Hope you like the video, and the chapter.** **Thank you very much! :)**

"Hey JJ, it's Emily. I thought about ..." it. "

"And Well?"

"I'll be back ... ONLY, if Becky agrees with move and change her school"-JJ nodded. "Now I'll talk to her, so ... I'll call you in a while" - Emily hung up, then she walked into the living room, where Becky was watching TV.

"Becky, can turn off the television for a moment? Need to ask you something"

"Mom!"-She said with a tone of complaint.

"Becky," said Emily a little more serious. "Turn off the TV" - Becky took the remote, turned off the TV and sighed angrily. Emily sat down beside her.

"I just need two minutes ... okay?"-Becky nodded slightly less angry-

"Well ... I was thinking back to my old job at the FBI, but only if you agree"

"Yes Mom! You'll Work with dad again?"-Emily nodded

"Yeah... But this job has consequences ... would have to move and change your school. Do You want to go to school with Henry?"

"That would be amazing! - Becky said with a smile.

"You really think that?" - She nodded, Emily smiled.

"Yes! Can I go back to my tennis classes ... with Jack?"

"Oh, I never thought of that, but if you want it, you can go, Thanks Becky. Give me a hug" - Becky smiled and hugged Emily then took the remote and she turned on the television.

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey Aaron, thanks for taking care of Becky yesterday. She said she had fun with you and Jack"

"No need to thank Emily ..."

"Yes Hotch, I do. I have to talk to you ... Hotch"

"Tell me" - Emily sighed

"Well, I was thinking about ... I mean, JJ told me-" Hotch interrupted her.

"Emily you're hesitating" - said with a smile, Emily sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want back to BAU, JJ told me they were looking for someone and wanted to know if it was true, I mean-" - said talking fast.

"Emily ... You're doing it again"

"Doing what?" - Emily said calming down a bit.

"Hesitation"

"I know, I'm sorry... God, this is embarrassing." Hotch smiled

"Well, you'll have to talk to Strauss and relizar the entrance exam."

"I know, but I'm not calling you only for that reason, if I pass the test and If I return to the team we have to be professional, I know, I know,"- She added quickly.-"I know You will be, I'm just saying... for Becky "

"Okay Emily, do not worry, Thank you for calling"

"Yeah, I also wanted to talk about something else but ... Personally"

"Monday early?"

"Monday Early"-She repeated- "Goodbye Aaron"

"Goodbye Emily"

~#~#~#~#~

JJ did not know that Becky had accepted her mother back to her old job, to her old life, she didn't know either that she had taken the exam, or that she had spoken with Hotch. She didn't knew anything.

Becky and Emily came to Virginia on Sunday night, but they stayed at a hotel. Emily wanted to surprise everyone, especially JJ.

JJ left home early, Will had the day off, so he took Henry to school.

When he returned, he heard from outside the phone and came almost running to pick up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey Will, It's Emily, Listen, I'm in Virginia, I did not say anything to JJ want it to be a surprise and Becky enters school tomorrow, so ..."

"You want to take care of her?"

"Can you? Only one day"

"No problem"

~#~#~#~#~

Emily left Becky with Will and she went to the B.a.u. Dave was with a file in one hand and a coffee in the other, Reid was reading and Garcia, JJ and Morgan were talking. JJ looked Strauss's office; there was Hotch, Strauss and someone else. A wall interfered with her view and she could not see who else was there.

A few minutes later the door opened, first came Hotch, who went to his office and then 'The mystery person'. It was Emily.

"Emily what are you doing here?" - JJ said with a smile. When she said that, everyone turned to see Emily.

"Oh guys, I have a really bad news for you"

"What's going on Emily?" - Said Reid

"Well, I did the re-entry exam. and ..."She said with a worried face-"I'm in." - said smiling.

All embraced.

"Why Didn't you tell me you would take the test?" - Asked JJ

"Surprise?" - Emily smiled and hugged her, then turned away from the group.

"Where did you leave Becky?"

"With Will, I wanted to surprise you so he offered to take care of her"

"Henry goes to daycare after school every day, Becky should go with him ..."

"Yes, Will told me, she will go with him today"

"Well" - Hotch interrupted-"Now, to work" - all went to the conference room, everyone sat less JJ, who was standing next to the screen.

"In the last month, in Wichita, four corpses were found with ties at the wrists and ankles." - JJ showed a photo of three women and one man. "Also, as you see, the unknown subject took their eyes." - Garcia entered the room.

"Oh god, JJ pulls it out of my sight!" - Garcia said covering her face with a file.

"You're safe García" - JJ said changing the picture of the corpses. Garcia gave the files to Hotch.

"Here are the details of each and their finances. Now you can keep talking about scary things" - Garcia left the room.

"Wheels Up In thirty" -Hotch said.

~#~#~#~#~

The case had been short for them. His sister had betrayed him.

They were all on the plane, Hotch was finishing some reports, Dave and Reid were playing chess, Morgan was listening to music and JJ was asleep.

Emily was behind the red curtain, she poured herself some coffee and take her phone.

"Hey Will, is Becky asleep?" - Emily asked through the phone almost whispering.

"No, she is not. Want to talk to her?" - Emily nodded.

"Hi Mom!" - Becky said with a smile.

"Hey honey! You have fun with Henry?"

"Yes, I did. we Went to a daycare in the afternoon and I met many children"

"Really? How nice!"

"Mommy?" - Said with a sad tone, "When you coming home? I miss you" - These words broke her heart into pieces to Emily ... And this was her first case alone away from home.

"I am traveling there, so in a few hours I'll be there. Now go to sleep okay? I love you" - Emily hung up and walked over to JJ, she was asleep but when she felt the presence of Emily awoke.

"Sorry, I wake you?" - JJ shook her head

"Do not worry, how's your first day?" Emily sighed

"It's hard not to have Becky with me ... This is going to be hard and when I have to go for a week...I don't want to imagine. I Called her, and she asked me when I'll came home ... when only hours have passed"

"She will be with Henry" - JJ said smiling. "She'll be fine, I swear"

"Thanks JJ, for everything"

~#~#~#~#~

It was early, they had come from Kansas. JJ and Emily went to the JJ's house. The house was dark and silent, JJ entered to her bedroom, She did not want to turn on the light because it would awaken Will, She expected to see him asleep, but instead, she saw Henry and Becky in bed... asleep.

"Emily look at that" - said JJ, Emily followed her and entered the room.

"They are so cute" - she said smiling, "I will wake Becky" - JJ grabbed her arm to stop approaching Becky.

"It's early, let her sleep, we'll have coffee and wake up her later" - Emily nodded and both went down to the kitchen. After drinking coffee and talking, Emily went to woke Becky up, she was still tired because they had gone to bed late.

~#~#~#~#~

Emily was the first to reach the B.a.u. She had left Becky at school, now she was finishing her coffee. When she finished she went to Hotch's office, she knocked on the door and when she heard Hotch invited her, she came in.

"Hotch? I Know it's early yet, but I need to talk to you"

"Of course" - Hotch reached out and invited her to sit.

"I want really explain you why I left six years ago. Well, the most important was for Becky, and I know I told you, but at that time I did not know what to do... I decided to go because... I do not know, I had fired and things were complicated. Initially I thought about abortion but could not do it again, and now I love Becky ... she is everything to me-" Hotch interrupted her.

"Wait, Did you say again? Abort again?" - Emily sighed.

"Yeah" - Emily looked at the floor, then looked at Hotch. "When I was 15 ... I got pregnant and I did not know to do so ..." - Hotch was looking into her eyes.

"I didn't know"

"I know, I always kept it to myself. Remember that day in D.C.? When I saw John I felt sick, he never helped me, I mean Matthew just stayed with me when he did not have to. Instead Cooley... he only ran and I think I did the same thing and I'm sorry. "

"Emily ..."

"Please, let me finish, I need to tell you, she's your daughter. I did not want to show my side of the story because almost nobody knew, I couldn't tell it my mother, I do not know if now I regret or not what I did. But I couldn't think about if it was right or not, I mean, not without help. Now I have Becky, I am happy and now I'm back here I am happier.

I know it's hard to keep her away, but ... I do not know "- Emily wiped her tears

"When you need to talk or something, I always be here, at any time"

"Thanks Hotch" Emily stood up "Now I have to start working ... You can visit her when you want, anytime" - Emily smiled and left the Hotch's Office.

_"Back to Work"_


	12. Missing

**Hey Everyone! **

**A new chapter is here, hope you like it, If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute!**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**  
**Hope you like the video, and the chapter.** **Thank you very much! :)**

"Becky, What do you want for dinner?" - Said Emily entering to the hotel with Becky. Emily left the keys and her purse on the table.

"Can we eat ice cream?" - Emily smiled

"For dinner? No. .. Don't you prefer pizza?" - Becky smiled and nodded. "If you want we can go buy ice cream for dessert, only if you promise me that tomorrow you will eat the broccoli pie"

"Is it really necessary?" - Said Becky complaining.

"Yes, it is really necessary" - Emily said with a mocking tone, "If you do not eat vegetables, You'll be small and you will not grow"

"Okay ... Can we go buy the ice cream first and then eat?" - Emily nodded

"Are you excited for tomorrow's function?"

"Yes! I will act as a princess, I love it" - Emily smiled

"We're going to get ice cream but first I have to talk to JJ, Okay? Give me a few minutes" - Becky turned on the television while Emily took her cell phone and went to the kitchen.

"JJ I did it! I Bought a house!"

"Really? How nice!"

"Yes, I still have to go to sign the papers, but it is mine" - Becky interrupted from the other room.

"Mom, come on!" - She pulled away her cell phone from her ear.

"Take your coat, I'm coming!" She returned to take her phone to her ear. "I'll go shopping with Becky ... I'll Talk with you later" - Emily hung.

Becky took her coat and both went out of the hotel, Emily was next to the car door, she was opening it to Becky, who was was behind her.

"Emily Prentiss?" - Said a male voice, both turned around, Emily was surprised to see that man ..

"Oh ... God, but ... you were dead" - she said, putting Becky on her right.

"Yes ... I'm back, and who is this sweet?" - He stroked the head of Becky, Emily pushed him away while Emily put her behind her.

"Do not touch her! What The hell do you want?" - She could do almost anything because the man had a gun in his hand and she did not want to endanger Becky.

"I Want YOU" - he said, stroking her chin, Emily shook her head trying to evade him- "You and your team 'killed me' once, now it's my turn ... I had lost your trail but finally I found you "- He pointed a gun at Becky's head, she began to mourn, then he put a handkerchief on Emily's nose, apparently the handkerchief had chloroform because she had fainted.

"Do not hurt her! What Have you done to my mommy?" - He did the same with Becky and then climbed into his car both.

"Don't hurt her Cyrus" - Emily whispered even fainted.

~#~#~#~#~

_"Hey Emily Prentiss Here! I'm Not right now so leave me a message"_

"Shit Emily, where are you? Did you Forget it? Anyway ... see you at work, goodbye." - JJ was a little angry and she was in a hurry, she was late for work and still had to take Henry to school.

"Henry, hurry up!" - Said taking her purse, house keys, car keys and Henry's backpack. Henry ran to JJ and took his backpack, then left the house. They both got in the car and JJ left Henry at school, then she went to the unit. She entered to the B.A.U. almost running and went up the elevator.

"Emily ... I'll kill..." - said going fast in the boardroom while she was writing in her cell phone. Seeing that Emily was not there stopped walking and kept her cell phone.

"...You, Sorry for the delay, where's Emily?" - Said taking a seat.

"We don't know, we think that she would be with you" - said Rossi.

"No, I have no idea where she is. I supposed that she was going to take Henry to school and bring me up here. I Called her to her place but no one answered, her phone is out of service."

"Garcia, can you track her cell phone?" - Hotch asked worried

"Not available, It's as if her phone be broke." - Garcia answered.

"Go to her house" - Hotch said looking at JJ.

She went to the hotel where Emily was, when she saw that the door to her apartment was ajar, she went and called her and Becky a few times but no one answered, everything was in order. JJ went outside and took her cell phone, then she called Hotch.

"Hotch? Emily is not here, either Becky, Her is still here, oh god ..." - JJ said looking at Emily's car "The car door is open, Becky's bag is on the floor next to car keys. Hotch something is happening"

"Stay there ... send Police and FBI techs here right away, Everyone available... I'll go see If Becky went to school today, I'll call you later"

~#~#~#~#~

"Miss Black?" - Said a woman with half her body inside the classroom. There were children sitting in a circle listening to their teacher who had previously been telling them a story.

"Yes?" - Said closing the book

"Someone needs to ask you some questions" - The teacher nodded. Behind the principal's secretary, was Hotch with a record in his hand.

"Kids, I'll be out another few minutes? Miss Smith will finish reading the story" - She smiled, then she left the room and closed the door.

"Miss Black, I'm Aaron Hotchner, FBI"

"FBI?" - The teacher was surprised and worried at the same time. - "What do you need?"

"Rebecca Prentiss is your student ... right?" Hotch showed her a photo of Emily embraced with Rebecca, she nodded.

"Yes, Her mother works in the FBI also, right?"

"Yes, she does. Has she come to school?"

"Hmm ... No, she did not come, today we had the school play ... She had to act as a princess but she never showed up."

"If you know anything please call me" - Hotch extended his business card. The teacher nodded and went back to her classroom.

* * *

"JJ, I talked to the teacher Becky, She didn't came to the school today."

"Damn ... I hope they find something. Garcia still trying to trace her cell phone, but no results"

"Thanks JJ, call me if you know something new"

"I know Hotch ... They will be fine. Where Emily is, is going to be Becky. Oh, Hotch, New results, FBI techs found a fingerprint in the Prentiss's Car, belong to ...Cyrus?"

"Benjamin Cyrus? Is not it possible, he died in the explosion"

"Apparently not, I'll call you later. Garcia will have to look to Cyrus."

~#~#~#~#~

"Oh ... you're awake" - Emily narrowed her eyes, then opened them harder, she looked to her right, something away, Becky was still asleep. She tried to approach her but she was handcuffed to a conduit and She could not.

"What have you done to her?" - Said angrily.

"Oh ... nothing, she's just fainted" - Cyrus laughed.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you with my own hands"

"I'm so scared" - said ironically, Emily tried to lunge at him, but that only made her hurt her wrist.

Cyrus shook his head and waved his index finger as if to say 'no'. Then he left the room and locked the door.

"Mommy?" - Said a smooth voice and tired.

"Becky, darling, I'm here, do not be afraid. Everything will be fine"

"I wanna go home"

"I know honey, we gotta get out of this. Do you have Handcuffs?"

"I'm tied with a rope"

"Try to untie"

"I can not mom, the knot is very strong" - both heard a door close. Everything was silent, Cyrus had left the house.

~#~#~#~#~

"Garcia, did you found something?" - Asked JJ

"I'm looking ... I got it, he has bought a home in Northern Virginia, I'll send you the address"

"Thank Garcia, I will call Hotch"

~#~#~#~#~

Emily turned to the conduit, she began to try to break it to get free, Becky was crying.

"Take it easy"

"I want Daddy" - she sobbed.

"I know, We'll get through this and when we do it, we'll go eat ice cream together okay?" - Becky nodded, wiping tears. Emily was still kicking the conduit, until she managed to break it.

"I Got it. Come here, I'll try to untie you" - Emily began trying to untie Becky, when she heard the door again.

"Do not move" - Emily turned to the place where she was previously and covered the broke conduit with her back. At that time Cyrus entered.

"I'm Baaack" - When Cyrus approached Becky, Emily got up and tried to hit him but he avoided the blow, although Emily could take his gun he hit her in the head and Emily fell to the floor. She was trying to get up when Cyrus kicked her twice in the waist, Emily moaned in pain.

"Mommy!" - Becky screamed and cried at the same time.

"Shut up!" - Said Cyrus looking at Becky while Emily crawled on the floor to try to take the gun, he turned to her again and he kick the gun away from her. Then he pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed Emily twice in her abdomen. At that moment the door opened, was Hotch, he shot him in the head and fell to the floor with a knife.

"I'll be okay honey" - Emily said breathlessly, "Go with your father" - and then she closed her eyes. JJ just came into the room and she went away with Becky, Hotch was next to Emily, holding her hand, while he was calling for an ambulance.

~#~#~#~#~

Emily was still in the operating rooms, in the waiting room was the whole team was less Hotch and JJ, they were with Becky and Henry. A doctor approached them.

"You are a family of Emily Prentiss?"

"We are friends and she is her daughter," said JJ, The doctor nodded. The team approached them.

"How is She?" - Hotch asked

"She's fine, she's awake, You can see her" - all entered the room, Emily had an oxygen tube in her nose and a bruise on her forehead.

"Hey Emily, how are you?" - Reid asked that he had been the first to enter.

"Well ... I'm better, but I have bandages on my abdomen and bruises everywhere, but I'm fine" - JJ smiled.

"Someone wants to see you" - Hotch said behind the team, as hey had been the last person to enter. He entered holding hands with Becky and went to Emily's bed, He climbed her onto the bed, and Emily hugged her with her eyes closed.

"Honey, are you okay?" - Said Emily staying away from her.

"Who is she?" - Garcia asked Looking at JJ and then Emily, Emily closed her eyes, sighed, closed her eyes stronger and then opened them again.

"Well ... she's my daughter" - Everyone was surprised, obviously less JJ and Hotch. Morgan and Garcia were left speechless and Reid not so much, he suspected.

"How?" - Garcia asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well ..." - Emily said stroking the hair of Becky-"I still was not ready for all the questions, Can we talk about this later? I'm Tired Garcia"

"You owe us many explanations, but we'll let you rest" - all went less Hotch. Becky went with Henry and JJ.

"How do you feel?" - Hotch asked sitting in a chair that was next to her. Emily raised her eyebrow and sighed-"That bad?".

"I think so... I was scared, scared of losing Becky, or not see you anymore"

"I was more scared of not seeing you anymore" - said looking at the ground-"I mean, all of us were afraid" - Hotch said nervous, Becky came in and Hotch sat her on his lap.

"Can we go to get the ice cream you promised me?" - Becky said looking at Emily and then Hotch. "As a family" - When Becky told that Emily felt uncomfortable.

"When I leave here it will be the first thing we do, if your dad and Jack are agree" - Hotch looked Emily serious and then smiled at Becky.

"Of course I want, Jack will love it." _As a family..._


	13. I can't be Happy

**Hey Everyone!**

**I want say Criminal Minds is not mine, it's CBS.**

**A new chapter is here, hope you like it, If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute!**

**I Want say Criminal minds isn't Mine, of course, all CBS.**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**

**Hope you like the video and the chapter. Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

"Hey buddy, come here" - Jack rose from his chair and walked to the table where Hotch was-"Do you Remember Emily?" - He nodded "Well, today she leaves the hospital, do you want to come with me to go get her? After that, we go to the park to have ice cream with her and Becky"

"I'd love to! Becky is like my little sister"

"Yeah ... She is" - With the shot he had received and the kidnapping of Emily, Hotch had not thought that he still had not told him that he and Becky were half brothers. "Well Jack, go change your clothes" - Jack ran to his room with blue walls decorated with small reds cars and after a few minutes he returned to the living room with blue jeans, and a shirt of the same color and a dark blue jacket.

"Are you Ready buddy?" - He nodded.

~#~#~#~#~

Emily was waiting for the doctor back to her room with the papers which said she had been discharged while she was changing her clothes and Becky was drawing. Finally she finished changing clothes and she went to the hospital bed, where Becky was.

"Hey" - Emily said sitting behind her and wrapping her arms around her little girl, "What a nice drawing, that's you?" - Becky nodded still focused on her drawing of a girl with a black dress. Emily was still smiling and looking like Becky was drawing, when the doctor came in the door, Emily left Becky in bed and she approached to the doctor.

"Emily Prentiss?" Said the doctor looking at her medical record, she nodded. "I need you to sign here and here"-Said pointing to the pages.-" And you will be free to go "- Emily signed the papers and she handed the pen and the papers to the doctor.

"Now can we go to get ice cream?" - Becky said with a subdued tone as she continued drawing, The Dr. smiled and Emily turned to face her.

"Yes, keep your stuff" - Becky kept her pencils in her pencil case and the pencil case and the drawing in her backpack. The doctor left the room and Emily took her purse.

Both left the hospital, Hotch was on the street in front of the hospital, and Jack was next to him with a bouquet of flowers. Emily smiled at them, and then she lowered her head and crossed the street with Becky in her arms, when they came to where they were, Emily dropped Becky off. Jack extended his arm and gave her the flowers.

"These are for you Emmy" - Emily took the flowers and smelled them with her eyes closed, then she reached down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"They are beautiful, Thanks Jack" - Emily looked at Becky "Do you want a flower?" She nodded and Emily put a flower over her ear. Emily got up and looked at Hotch-"Hi Aaron"

"Hi Emily, Let's go to the park?"

Hotch opened the back door, where Becky and Jack came in, and the passenger door, where Emily came in, then they went to the park.

* * *

"Okay kids, go to play" - said Emily. Jack and Becky ran to the playground and Hotch and Prentiss sat on a bench.

"So, do you still live in the hotel?"-Asked Hotch.

"Not any more, I still have to accommodate some furniture, but I bought a house" - Emily was looking straight at the games, Hotch saw her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so ... I mean" She sighed, "I'm worried about Becky, She is different since Cyrus kidnapping us, and yeah, It's hard… I understand that she is still in shock but ... Agh... I asked her if she was okay or if she needed to talk with me, or with someone else but she just said 'I'm fine' "

"Emily, It may take some time she again be the same as before, the sweet girl, but with time... She Will, I promise you and I tell you from experience, She will and you too." -When Hotch said 'and you too' Emily off her view of the games and stared at him and then she smiled.

"Thanks Hotch" –

He turned to hear the bells of the ice cream truck.

"Buy the ice cream, I'll tell them to come here" - Hotch rose from the bench and Emily, still sitting, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so I'm the one who pays?" - Emily said smiling.

"Well, considering you've been kidnapped and you just got out of the hospital ... Yes" - Emily smiled "It's a joke, go to call them, I'll buy the ice cream"

"Oh, so... do you have a sense of humor? I didn't remember that. I'm Kidding, I will go"

"I insist" - said Hotch, Emily nodded and went to the playground. Both returned to where they were before, Hotch with two ice cream in each hand and Emily with Jack and Becky, Hotch gave each them an ice cream and when the children finished their ice cream they returned to the playground and they played two hours more.

"Kids, it is time to go home!" - Screamed Emily, Becky and Jack left the games and got in the car tired. Hotch left them at home. Emily, Becky and Hotch got out of the car, Jack had fallen asleep in the car, Emily opened the door and Becky came in and ran to her room. Emily stood by the door with Hotch.

"Well Hotch... good night, I will try to talk to Becky if she is not too tired, Wish me luck" Hotch smiled slightly.

"Good Night"-then he turned and got into his car, Emily closed the door behind him.

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey Becky? Can we talk?" - Becky was trying to put her nightgown but she could not lower it of her head, it was stuck.- "Let me help you" - Emily approached her, but Becky pulled away from her.

"Leave me alone, I can do it" - Becky could put her nightgown and Emily was speechless.

"Honey, I think we should talk"

"But I do not want to talk" - said lying in bed and covering up her head with the bedspread.

"Honey" - Said Emily removing the bedspread and sitting beside her "What's wrong? I think we should talk about ... what happened. If you don't want to talk, I just need you to listen" - Becky folded her arms and looked at the wall, Emily sighed.

"I really sorry that Cyrus has kidnapped us, and I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through, just because of me ... You do not deserve it, nobody deserved it. Becky, if you want to talk about it, anytime when you need it, I'll be there to listen to you because I'm your mother and that's what I'm supposed to do... Look if you want I can leave my job, leave this place just for you, okay? Because I would do anything to see you happy, And if, get away from this life makes you happy, I will. I'm sorry Becky, I really do. I know you have only seven years and are a very hard time for you, I could not protect you from him at the time, and sorry for that too.

I would have killed myself if something happened to you but, what I can do now? He isn't more here and nothing and nobody can hurt you "- Emily was about to mourn but she kept the tears to herself, She did not want her daughter see her mourn.

"Mom, I'm fine" - said looking at Emily, she sighed.

"So ... why are you mad?"

"¿You still can't see it?, I hate not being able to see Jack and Dad every day, all my friends live at home with their both parents. And I can not see you at the same time, if I'm with Dad and Jack, I'm not with you and If I'm with you I can't see them, I have no idea why you decided to abandon him "- Becky turned and she covered again-"Can you turn off the light? I'm tired "- Emily got up from the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks but she didn't say anything, she only kissed her on her head, turned off the light and she left.

Then she went to her room and threw himself face down on the bed, buried her face in the pillow and began to mourn, the phone rang, Emily sighed and took the phone.

"Emily here" - She was proud of the security in her voice.

"Hey Emily, It's Hotch"

"Oh, Hi… It's everything okay?"

"Yeah ... Did you talk with Becky?"

"Yeah"- She sighed, "She hates me, she said she was fine for the kidnapping, but she wasn't fine with me because she could not understand why I left you, because She can't be with us at the same time, all the time "- Emily stopped herself and began to mourn," Hotch Sorry ... I don't want cry, Can we talk later?"

"No, Emily. Listen to me, she is a little girl, she is 7 years old. Obviously would come the day that she was going to ask you that. But What can you do?. She is growing and understanding things better, surely she does not hate you, quite the opposite. You're a great mother; you do not have to worry about that. "- Emily was whining, but then she calmed down.

"You always know what to say" - She said with a slight smile. A sound came from her phone "Oh Hotch, I have another call, talk to you later" - she sighed.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, how are you?" - JJ said.

"Well ... I ..." - Emily sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Are you busy?" Emily said getting out of bed and going to the downstairs bathroom-"If you're not ... I need to talk to someone and I was about to get in the Jacuzzi so if you want to come ..."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Thanks JJ, Bring your bathing suit" - JJ smiled and hung up.

* * *

A couple of knocks were heard at the door, Emily was in the Jacuzzi.

"It's open!" - Emily scream, when she heard JJ shut the door she spoke again, "I'm here, Come in" - Emily was actually surprised to see that who was standing there wasn't JJ... was Hotch.

"Oh my god Hotch, What're you doing here?" - She said getting up from the Jacuzzi although her feet were still in the Jacuzzi. Hotch noticed that Emily was in a red swimsuit and had... ¿Two tattoos?. One had a 'D' with Gothic letters and the other were two overlapping rings, when Emily saw that Hotch was seeing the tattoo she had in the abdomen, covered it with her hand and she sat down in the Jacuzzi again, covering her tattoos with water.

"Hotch can you reach me a towel?" _Shit,I forgot... the water erase the makeup. Idiot idiot idiot! I hope he has not noticed, ¿what am I going to say him if he did?_

Hotch turned, took a bath towel and gave it to Emily, she wrapped her body in ways that tattoos are covered and not visible.

"I did not know you had tattoos" - Hotch smiled slightly. Emily was nervous and she just wanted to avoid the issue.

"You still didn't tell me what the hell are you doing here" - Hotch held out his hand to help her out of the Jacuzzi but she refused and went out on her own.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you're fine, and Becky forgot her jacket in my car"

"I told you" - said angrily "I'm fine ... Thanks for bringing the jacket"

"So ... who is 'D'?" - Said Hotch, Emily froze, her eyes watered, she could not look at him"

"Emily ... sorry if I said something wrong, it was just a question, sorry if I offended you. But if this"-He said resting his hand on her towel in the place where the tattoo was-"Is something wrong about your past, don't be ashamed "- Emily pulled away.

"Just"-Pause- "None of your business, I don't wanna talk about it, all right?"

"You know if you tell someone your problems, maybe you feel better; I'm not saying you have to tell to me, if you don't want to... Was this after you left? - Emily shook her head "I mean when we ... You know, when we were together, you hadn't it"- Emily sighed and bit her lip.

"Do you know the makeup? Seriously Hotchner, I do not wanna talk about it, please just go away" - Emily walked him to the door and when he left she closed the door. She sat on the floor, resting her head in the door and began to mourn.

_"Hi It's Emily, leave a Message ... Beep" - The answering._

_"Hey Em, Can you believe my luck? My car does not work; we can leave it for another day? Well... Bye!"_

She could not stop mourn, a lot of memories were in her mind and she could not control them, Becky, Doyle and... Now Hotch?

_"My body aches as my heart is breaking, why is this happening to me? Why I can't be happy?"_

* * *

**Hm ... I also want to clarify that Emily only has two tattoos, she hasn't the clover tattoo, because she was in Connecticut and Doyle never found her again.**

**Leave me a comment I know you want to.**


	14. Why are You mad With Me?

**A new chapter is here, hope you like it, If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute!**

**Criminal minds isn't Mine, of course, all CBS.**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**

**Hope you like the video and the chapter. Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

The alarm sounded, was like 6:00 am, She stretched her arm to the alarm clock and turned it off with her eyes closed., after a few minutes she got into the shower something asleep, then returned to her room with a bathrobe and a towel on her head, she dried her hair and she dressed with a dark red short sleeve shirt and black pants.

She went downstairs and made breakfast, then looked at the clock which was on the kitchen wall. "6:25, Crap it's late"

Emily went to Becky's room and opened the door, "Becky wake up, breakfast is ready, hurry up it's late, let's go" - said with a soft, tired and off. Becky dressed up, she ate breakfast, took her backpack and Emily took her to school. "6:43 am. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, Good"- And Yes. In fifteen minutes she was going up the elevator.

"Wow You're really punctual" - said Morgan, Emily left her purse and her coffee at her desk, she went to Hotch's office and knocked the door twice.

"Come in" - Hotch said from the inner side, Emily opened the door and entered but she wasn't inside at all, she stood next to the door.

"Come in" - he repeated, She sat in the little chair that was in front of him. "What you need Prentiss?"

"Huh, I don't know if we already have a case yet, but if we have ... and we have to fly, I will not go, the doctor told me that, more or less in a week I will not be in the field because I'm still hurt, so if you let me I will stay to help Garcia "- Hotch nodded

"Okay, you can assemble the team on the conference room?"

"Yes, of course" - Emily got up, left his office and saw JJ and Reid talking "Guys?" - Said from above "Conference room... Do you know where are the others?"

"Hm, I think Morgan is with Garcia and Dave is in his office, Do you want to call them?" - Emily nodded and headed for the conference room.

"Great Falls, Montana. Three women have disappeared in the last fourteen months, Ashley Hodges, Michelle Thompson and Sarah Smith, Three white youths 30 to 35 years and blondes, local authorities have taken for dead after they have been searched them for more than three months"

"Well, at least we know his tastes" - Reid said looking at the pictures on the screen.

"And now" - said JJ showing another photo-"Kathryn Stoke, disappeared this morning before coming to work, police found her car 40 minutes later. The doors were open and there was blood on the driver's seat. They have confirmed that the blood was hers, there wasn't too much blood, so he didn't stab or shot her. The unsub left no traces"-

Emily took out her cell phone from her pocket because it was ringing, she was about to don't answer, but when she saw the number she decided to do it. "Excuse me" - said pointing with her index finger that she's going to back in a minute, She got up and left the room, Although she was not very far, the team could still see her, but not hear her. Hotch looked at her worried for the expression she had to speak and because she paced back and forth, Emily did not want them to begin to ask what was going on, so she moved away a little more, but it was not a serious issue. "I'll be there in half an hour More or less, I need my supervisor to let me out, Uh huh, Okay, thanks, bye" - Emily hung up and returned to the conference room were all standing because they were about to leave.

"Is everything all right?" - JJ asked with her travel bag on her shoulder about to leave the room, Emily nodded.

"See you guys" - Emily gave Reid a pat on his back, then when everyone left, Emily went to Garcia's office.

"I need to ask a favor Garcia, Becky is sick and I have to go and get her to school. Can she stay here with you? She is not going to bother you" -

"Yes of course my heart, She'll stay with Aunt Penelope, go for her"

"Thanks ... If Hotch ask you for me tell him that I had to do something personal"-Emily came out of the Garcia's cyber world and went to her desk without letting Garcia talk, she took her keys, keep her phone in her pocket and dropped by elevator.

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey honey, how do you feel?" - Emily lifted her in her arms.

"My stomach hurts Mommy, can we go home?" - Said Becky leaning on the shoulder of Emily with her eyes closed.

"I was working and my supervisor ... Dad, doesn't know that I left, so you are going to come with me to work, just two hours okay?" - Becky nodded with a small 'Uh huh'. Emily opened the back door of her car and Becky sat on the side of the window, she put the belt and she entered into the car.

* * *

"Magic ball here, What do you need my lovely boss?"

"Garcia, I need to know if the victims had criminal records. Emily is there with you? Need her to do a geographic profile"

"Hum ... No sir, not here with me"

"So ... where is she?"

"Well ... She is" - Hotch interrupted

"Garcia."

"She is doing something personal"- Said Garcia repeating what Emily had said "She'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Is everything okay?"

"I suppose so ... But to return to work, none of the three women have records"

~#~#~#~#~

"Garcia, I'm back" - Emily said whispering with Becky asleep in her arms-"I'll leave her at the JJ's office so she can sleep, her stomach hurts" - Emily opened the office door and she ended up opening, pushing it with her foot, laid her on the couch, took off her jacket and covered her with this. Then she returned to her desk and began making the geographic profile. She sighed when she heard her phone vibrating.

"Hey JJ"

"Did you finish the geographic profile?"

"I just started sorry, Becky is sick and I had to go to get her and bring her here, she is sleeping in your office, Are you okay with that?"

"Yes of course, don't worry, Hotch knows?"

"No, he does not, Oh Becky" - she said, looking toward the door of the JJ's office "Becky woke up, I call you in a few minutes" - Emily hung up and went to the office

"How do you feel?"

"Were you talking with JJ?" -Said Becky ignoring Emily's question-"I want to talk to her"

"Let me finish talking with her and then you. C'mon, enters her office." - Becky entered, Emily closed the door and went down again.

"Hey, It's me again, Becky wants to talk to you ... I don't know what it is about, but ... Becky and I had a fight. I have to tell you about that later but ... are you busy?"

"No, I have a few minutes, no problem" - Emily entered to JJ's office and gave her cell phone to Becky, then she went out and closed the door but stood next to this.

_"Hi?"-_Said Becky from _inside "When are you coming back? I don't wanna go home with mom, I think she's still mad with me because I said something wrong"-_ Emily was listening from the outside, there was a slight pause. - _"Do you think it would work? Okay ... Thanks, Bye "-_Emily went down, went to her desk and sighed while she was sitting in her chair, Becky went down also, but running and hugged Emily, Emily was surprised at first but then she hugged her back. "Sorry mom" - she sobbed- "Do not be angry with me"

"It's okay honey" - Emily sat her on her lap while still holding her and stroking her hair. "I'm not mad at you, it's all right, shh" - Emily kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Let's go to sleep a little longer, in a while we're going home."

~#~#~#~#~

"Are you coming back? I'm Home"

"Yes I'm back, how are you with Becky? I Talked to her and-"

"Yeah, I heard you talk, what did you tell her? I mean, She didn't even talk to me and after talking to you ..."

"I told her that surely were not angry with her and that she should run to hug you because with that you give in quickly"

"What?"-Emily opened her eyes-"Now whenever she messes up she will try to remedy it with a hug but whoa Men, I'm not an easy girl" - said Emily smiling, JJ smiled too.

"What happened between you?"

"She was mad at me because she could not be with Hotch and Jack all this time"

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey Jack, when you finish your homework, before you go to sleep, I need to talk to you," Hotch said with half of his body inside of the Jack's room

"I finished it. What's up Daddy?" - Jack sat on the bed with her legs crossed

"Well" - Hotch said sitting up. - "Remember when you said that Becky is like your sister?" Jack nodded

"What would you say if I said that she really IS your sister?" - Jack looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Seven years ago, Emily and I were together ... and we should not. Was forbidden and my boss fired her for that. At the time I did not know why she had left the city. Thought I had been for the dismissal or she hated me or something"- Jack smiled. "But it was for Becky"

"Why you didn't tell me before she was my sister?"

"Because I did not know either, I learned recently"

"So ... she's my half sister? ... Cool" - Hotch smiled

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I mean, I always wanted a sister"

"All right, now go to sleep, it's late"

~#~#~#~#~

"Good morning" - said Emily out of the elevator. She left her purse on her desk and put her jacket over the back of the chair.

"Morning"- Said Rossi with a coffee in his hand.

"Prentiss" - Said Hotch serious from the doorway of his office, he motioned with his head for her to go to his office, Emily came in and sat on the couch in front of him and he closed the door. "You know you can not leave the unit without permission"

"Yes sir, I do, but Becky was sick and I had to go to get her"

_"Seriously?... 'Sir?'_ " -Thought Hotch- "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she had a stomach ache but she's better"

"You Could you told me"

"I know" - Emily sighed and got up to leave.

"Prentiss" - Emily turned-"Yesterday I spoke to Jack about Becky, he took it well. He said it was 'cool' to be half brothers" - said with a small smile which made his dimples appear and vanish his seriousness. "I was thinking of taking them to somewhere like the cinema or somewhere"

"Okay," Emily nodded "Did you notice that your face lights up when you talk about Jack?" Hotch blushed and then smiled slightly. "Wanna come?" - She shook her head

"I step this time, I think she needs some time alone with you and Jack"

"Okay,'ll pick her the school and from there we go, okay?"

"Yes, of course. See you later"

* * *

**Review!**


	15. She still Love him

**If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute! Criminal minds isn't Mine, of course, all CBS.**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**

**Hope you like the video and the chapter. Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

Emily heard the bell and went downstairs. "Becky, come down!" Emily opened the door and invited Jack and Hotch to enter.

"You look very nice little man"

"Thanks Emmy, where is Becky?" - Jack asked looking up.

"She is on the top floor, she's grabbing her things, she'll come down in a moment" A few minutes later, Becky came down with a pink backpack and a jacket of the same color in her hand.

"You carry everything? Toothbrush, sleepwear, things to the school?"-Becky nodded enthusiastically.

Emily smiled "Okay, you're free to go, have fun" - The three went out and Jack and Becky went to Hotch's car, he took the Becky's small bag and put it in the trunk. Emily said goodbye at the door and then closed it.

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey Emily" - Hotch said over the phone, "Becky is about to go to sleep, we just got back from the cinema, do you want talk to her?" -

"Yep" - Emily was at home, sitting in her chair, sipping wine. It was the first time that Becky was with Jack and Hotch without her. She had been nervous, she obviously trusted in Hotch but Becky was her little girl and everything made her paranoid. She didn't call her in all day, she did not want to look like a maniac girl or something like that.

"Hi Mom! Today with Dad and Jack went to the movies, Why didn't you came with us? We ate popcorn, It was really fun!"

"Yeah? Well, I Was very tired. Tomorrow dad will take you and bring you from school, and in the afternoon you'll tell me everything you did, alright? Now go to sleep, goodbye baby"

"Bye Mommy"

* * *

"Daddy" - Becky said returning him the cell phone-"Can I ask you something?

Hotch sat beside her bed. "Yes, of course"

"If I ask you this, Are you going to get mad at me?"

"I can't tell if I don't know what it is about, but I'm sure it isn't bad right? What is it?"

"Well ... I wanted to ask you... if ... You still love Mom" - Hotch raised an eyebrow and looked surprised, He rubbed his head and sighed.

"I don't know sweetheart, it's complicated, and why do you ask?"

"I heard JJ talk to Mom. I want you to get back together, why you can't do it?" - She sighed.

"What did JJ said to Emily?" Hotch was a bit serious, rather worried... What would have been talking about, JJ and Emily?

"I probably should not say this, because I shouldn't listen them, I should have been sleeping," she said sheepishly, resting her head on the pillow.

"You won't get in trouble, It's okay, I won't tell anyone" - Hotch said stroking her head.

"Okay, JJ said, 'I thought you didn't love him anymore' and they were talking about you, because this was Christmas, when someone hurt you and you were in the hospital. So ... do you love Mom? Because she does"

"Hm, I really do not know honey, when I know it... I'll tell you, but now go to sleep that tomorrow you and Jack have school and we have to get up early" - Becky turned to the side of the wall and closed her eyes. Hotch tucked her with her pink bedspread, he kissed her forehead and turned off the light.

~#~#~#~#~

"I really love when cases last so little" - said JJ Sighing and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Reid, Morgan and Garcia hadn't gone up because they had been in the bar that was in front of the unit.

"Yeah, me too, and more when are local cases" - Emily left her travel bag on her desk and saw Hotch heading toward his office. Emily rushed up and grabbed his arm as he was about to enter his office.

Hotch let out the doorknob and turned to her. "Emily"

"Hotch, do not worry about Becky, I'm going to get her"

"I don't mind, I can go"

"Okay, let's do something, come together, she will be happy. She likes it when we're together," _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Okay, but I drive" - Emily smiled

"Yeah, keep dreaming" - She said ironically and she rolled her eyes, both went down in the elevator. Emily walked to her car, opened the back door and left her overnight bag, then she closed the door. Hotch did the same thing but in his car.

"Oh, No. I told you I would drive" -He said with a small smile as he closed the back door of his car.

"Yeah, and I said 'Yeah, keep dreaming.' Oh come on, you're not afraid that I drive, are you?"

"Scared? Me? Yeah, sure" - said ironically with a small smile. "Okay you drive now, but when we return I drive"

"Okay" - Emily reached out her arm "Deal" He did the same. Hotch sat on the passenger side and Emily on the driver side.

* * *

"Why you become tense when Morgan or Reid drive?" - Emily asked when she stopped at a red light, she kept looking forward.

"I don't do..." - Hotch claimed, he paused himself when Emily raised an eyebrow with a inquisitive look."...That, Okay maybe I get a little tense"

"A little?" -Emily pressed the accelerator when she saw the green light, and kept looking forward.

"Okay, very tense. It's Just that I feel uncomfortable"

"Alright, we're here" - Emily stopped in front of the daycare, both came out of the car, Becky ran and hugged both.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hi honey" - Emily said kissing her silky hair. "What do you got there?" Becky unfolded the sheet in her hands.

"It is a drawing I did today" She started pointing to people who were holding hands in the drawing. "This is me, this is Jack, this is Daddy and this is you"

"It's beautiful" - Hotch said smiling, she smiled back and kept the picture in her backpack

Becky looked at Hotch. "Where's Jack Daddy?"

"Well, he is with his aunt Jessica" - she smiled

"Do you Come to play at home?" - Hotch looked at Emily for a few seconds and then looked at Becky again.

"If your mother agrees"

"Of course you can, come on" - Emily opened the driver's door.

"Uh Uh" - Hotch said taking her arm so she would not open the door "I drive" Emily rolled her eyes and went up on the passenger side, Becky climbed in the back seat.

~#~#~#~#~

"Ugh, my head is driving me crazy" - Emily said as she walked into her house and was massaging her neck.

"Go and lie down a bit, I'll play outside with Becky"

"Thank you, little God" - Emily took a bag of ice from the fridge, leaned back in her sofa and put the ice pack on her head. Hotch took off his jacket and covered her with this. Emily opened her eyes, smiled and then closed again.

"Let's go Becky" Both went to the backyard. "What do you want to play?"

"I do not know, I like soccer but can we first play hide and seek?"

"Your mom is resting and out here there are not many places to hide, so let's play soccer, brings the ball" - Becky ran to the ball and returned with it in her hand. "I thought you'd rather play with dolls" - Becky kicked the ball to Hotch.

"I like dolls too but I prefer to play outdoors" Hotch returned the ball and Becky returned it too.

"It's a goal!" Called out Hotch and lifted her in his arms, "You are a champion! I Did not know you played so well" - Both played as two hours.

* * *

"Can we awaken and mom? I'm Tired"

"Yes, go for her" Becky came and knelt beside the sofa, she began to shake Emily's arm until she awoke. Emily sat up and took off the ice pack from her head "I don't feel my head, is frozen" - She smiled and looked toward the window. "It is night? You Should have woken me up before"

"You looked tired," Hotch said, "In addition we were playing outside and time flew by us. Well ... it's time for me to go home"

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" - Emily asked

"Come on, stay daddy" - Becky added with a smile from ear to ear.

"I don't want to bother"

"Oh, you don't bother, at all,"

Hotch slowly nodded "Ok"

* * *

"The food is cooking; do you want wine, beer, water, something?" - Emily asked looking at Hotch while she was opening the fridge.

"Wine would be nice" - Emily took a bottle of wine, one beer and looked at Becky.

"Do you want some orange juice?"

"At what age can I drink wine?" Becky said sitting in the chair.

"I do not know when you get older, when you grow up" - Emily placed three cups, three plates and silverware on the table.

"I'm a big girl, I'm seven!" - Becky crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you're a big girl, but you have to get old like us," said Hotch, Emily smiled and took the food from the oven and served them.

"Okay ..."

Emily sat on the table "Becky will go to the tennis club" - Emily said smiling with a light in her eyes.

"With Jack!" - Becky added.

"Really?" - She nodded, "That's really good!"

"Oh, I didn't remember that you cook so well, It's delicious" - Hotch said while he was cutting a piece of meat.

Emily smiled "Well, thank you" she looked at Becky ... and her plate. "Becky, You don't eat more?"

"No mom, I'm stuffed and I'm tired. Can you carry me to my bed?" Emily nodded and got up from the chair; Hotch got up too and shook his head.

"Stay, I'll carry her" She sat back down and Hotch lifted Becky in his arms, he went up the stairs and left Becky in her room.

"Today I am very tired, but another day ... Can you read me a story?" - Asked Becky.

"Whichever one you want, okay? Now rest" - he gave her a kiss on the forehead, turned off the light, and closed the door and a few minutes later he sat down again in front of Emily. "Do you remember you said that I lit my face when I spoke about Jack?"

"Yep" - Emily said finishing her beer bottle.

"Well, when you talk about Becky, you just do the same thing, your eyes are shiny and you talk with much happiness in you"

"I really do that? I never realized"

"Yes you do ... Well, thanks for inviting me to eat and spend time with Becky but it's time to go home, I'm tired" - Hotch said, rising from his chair and taking his coat which was still on the couch.

"Thank you" - Emily smiled and opened the door. "Goodbye Aaron" He left, she closed the door and he started walking to his car when Emily opens the door again.

"Aaron" - she said, he turned and Emily approached him, both were silent for a minute, when she looked at him, her eyes shining and his too. Finally Emily wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed him, the kiss did not last long because she pushed him away from her. I can't do this "I'm sorry Hotch, I don't know why I did that," He interrupted her with another kiss a little longer, but she again took him away from her. "We can't do this" she said taking the edge of his coat with her heavy breathing, and kissed her again, but this time she kissed him back, she returned to surround his neck with her arms while he surrounded her waist..

"You still love me?" - Hotch murmured as he kissed her and she ignored his question.

"Do you want spend the night here with me?" Emily said pushing him inside the house while she was kissing him.

"I take that as a yes"

* * *

**Review… Please? I know you want to.**


	16. I can't remember?

**If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions let me know! A review only takes 1 minute! Criminal Minds isn't mine, of course, all CBS.**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**

**Hope you like the video and the chapter. Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

Emily woke up in the warm chest of Hotch, both were wrapped in the white bed sheet, was a cold day, but having their bodies glued together they didn't felt it, at all, was dawning because the room was a little dark, but all the room objects were clearly visible.. Emily awoke, she sat up and noticed she was naked, she covered with the sheet, a little concerned. Hotch also awoke and looked her confused.

"Emily?" He said, sitting up in bed, she turned quickly toward him, while she was covering her body with a blanket.

"Hotch" - said as she was taking her clothes which were on the floor.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"I do not remember the last thing I have in my mind is when you carried Becky to her room"

"The last thing I remember is that I told you that you face lit up when you talk about her." Emily finished dressing and got out of bed quickly.

"I think I have to go take a shower and then go wake Becky, she has to go to school," said Emily nervous, then she came almost running to the bathroom of the room as she settled her hair with her hands. Hotch lay down on the bed, sighed heavily and got out of bed while Emily was still locked in the bathroom. He took his clothes and began to change, when he finished, Emily left the bathroom and opened the door of her room which led into the hall, she froze when she saw Becky standing at the door with her arm raised as if she was about to knock on the door to enter.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare" - she said rubbing her moist eye. Emily picked her up and hugged her, when Becky saw Hotch. "Daddy?" - She said peeping into the room; Emily left her on the floor and sighed with her eyes closed. "What are you doing here?" Hotch didn't know what to answer, but luckily for him, Emily improvised.

"Dad felt sick last night, so I told him that he could stay just for today"

"Do you feel better?" - Asked with sleepy face.

"Yes dear, I'd take you to school, but now I have to go to work early ... it's time for me to go, I see at work Prentiss" - said approaching the door.

"Yeah" - Emily said stepping aside so he can leave.

~#~#~#~

JJ was in the conference room, She took the case files of the previous day and piled them on the table, she peeped half of her body out. When she saw Emily get out of the elevator, she called her with a shake of her head.

"Emily" - JJ said while Emily was closing the door. "Strauss wants to talk to you"

"About ...?"

"About your and Becky kidnapping" - Emily sighed as she sat in the chair.

"Now? After all this time?" - Emily turned and stared at the ceiling, a few minutes after she turned again. "I have to go now?" - JJ nodded. Both looked toward the door when they heard the noise that someone opened it. When Emily saw Hotch, she looked away nervously. Both were silent, while JJ was watching them with confusion.

Hotch and Emily returned to reality, "It's time to go talk to Strauss"- "JJ these files are for you "- Said at the same time, While Hotch approached JJ, Emily was trying to get out of the conference room when she struck his arm "I'm sorry" - she said without looking at him and went to the office of Strauss.

* * *

Emily knocks the office door of Strauss, and opened it without waiting for her to give her permission to enter.

"Ma'am, You wanted to see me?" - Strauss was sitting at her desk, signing some papers, when Emily came; she stopped what she was doing, looked at her and told her to sit.

"Yes Agent Prentiss, I want to talk about your abduction, I want you to make a psychological examination. Purposely ... how is your daughter?" -_Great, the news fly...everywhere._

"She's fine" - said coldly.

"Well ... let's move on, how are you? I know it was a difficult time" _Yey! Mrs. Understanding here._

"I'm fine, Now Can I go back to work?" She said rising from her chair.

"Stop Agent ... One more question" - Emily nodded "I did not know you had a daughter until I learned you were not the only kidnapped ... why did you hid her to the whole world?"

"I think, with all due respect, ma'am, that's not your concern, it does not affect my job performance, and if I hid my daughter, was a personal thing."

Emily left the Strauss's office trying not to sound angry, ¿Why did she have to interfere in everything? But as she said before, she did not have the ability to put on a mask and pretend everything was fine. Emily sat at her desk and began to do the paperwork that was pending. JJ came to her when she saw her so concentrated.

"Em, are you okay?" - Said JJ muttering, Emily nodded without looking at her.

"Hey JJ, no case yet?" - Reid asked with a book in his hands.

"I thought so rare you are here ...There's no case."

"Really? Cool" - said Morgan taking his stuff. "Goodbye ladies" - he went to the elevator and Reid followed him.

"Are we going to get them from school?" - Emily nodded and grabbed her purse.

~#~#~#~

"Want to come over home for a drink?" - Emily asked crossing the street with Becky, and JJ Henry.

"Yes, Why not? ... Henry loves being with Becky, I think when they grow up they could be boyfriends" - Emily smiled.

"I think Aaron would kill him, Come on kids get into the car" - She opened the back door of her car.

~#~#~#~

"What's going through your mind?" Asked JJ as she took a sip of tea.

"What? Oh, nothing ... Why do you ask?"

"I saw you today, when you talked to Hotch, both were ... tense, nervous and uncomfortable. Tell me, What's going on?" - Emily sighed and finished her cup of coffee

"Well ... This morning I woke up, and I was not alone"

JJ opened her eyes "What do you mean?" - Henry and Becky approached her running.

"Mom, Can we go get ice cream?" - Becky said Emily, smiling.

"Why always want ice cream?" Emily said to JJ-"I think there's ice cream in the refrigerator, let me check it" - Emily opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of ice cream. "Henry, what flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate" - said with a big smile.

"Becky? Strawberry?" - Becky nodded, Emily served them and both went outside. Emily sat back.

"Returning to the subject?" - JJ said.

"Hotch was there, I woke up first and he looked at me surprised, we had dinner last night with Becky, because she invited him to dinner, and we drank. In the morning ... he said the last thing he remembered was when he said my eyes lit up when I was talking about ... "Emily looked at JJ with a warning look "Shut up, do not say anything. He said that when I talk about Becky, then I said the last thing I remembered was when he brought Becky to her room. "- Emily poured more coffee."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"The trouble is that I lied, that's not the last I remember" - The memories came to the Emily's mind.

_"I love when you smile and you show your dimples"_ _- Emily said as her legs was around his waist and she kissed him._

"But why did you say that?"-Emily took a long sip of her coffee.

"Because when he woke up and said my name he said it with ..." - she pressed her lips "Panic ... I did not want to be like 'Hey I slept with you while you were drunk', although I was too."

_"I know I'm a little late responding" she said leaning against his chest with her breathing agitated "But, Yeah still I love you Aaron" She kissed his nose "Although I already told you that ... twice"_

"How am I supposed to see him now?"

* * *

"Knock, Knock" - Rossi said knocking as he entered to the Hotch's office "Can I came in?" Hotch nodded and made a motion with his hand so that he sit down. "What's going on? You seem more serious and worried than usual." - Hotch stopped writing, left his pen on the archives and looked at Rossi.

"I'm fine"

"Aaron" - Hotch sighed.

"It's Emily"-

Rossi interrupted _"Oh, L'Amore!"_ Hotch got even more serious and shot him a look. "Sorry, please continue"

"I woke up in her bed, with her..." - Rossi was quiet, with no expression on his face, "Do not you say anything?" He was processing the new information.

"How did you get there?" Asked finally.

"She" He told 'She' because it would have been unusual for Emily's daughter invited to a 'stranger' to her home-"Invited me to dinner, the last thing she remembers is when she took her daughter to sleep"

"And what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, supposedly, when we were talking about her daughter, Becky"

"Supposedly?" Rossi asked confused

"Yes, that's what I said to Emily"

"And it's not true?" - Hotch refused-

"I remember everything"

_"You know I love that thing you do with your lower lip?"_ _- Hotch murmured as he kissed her._

"We were drunk; I guess we did not know what we were doing."

"They say when you're drunk, says the truth"

_"I love you from the first day you walked into my office and said, 'Agent Hotchner? I'm Emily Prentiss"_

"I do not know Dave ... We didn't even look or we can speak to each other without shame or be uncomfortable. Imagine she would say if she knew that I remember everything! She'd think I took advantage of her when she was drunk" -

"You should talk to her"

Hotch sighed and rose from his chair. "Yes, I don't know. I'll go get Jack to Jessica's house, talk to you later."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, this story is coming to an end ... Thanks for all readers, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	17. Just You And Me

**Can you believe it? It's the LAST chapter!**

**Criminal Minds isn't mine, of course, all CBS.**

**Trailer of this Fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Delete spaces)**

**Hope you like the video and the chapter. Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

Hotch woke up early, showered, put on his black suit and his red tie. Took Jack to school and went to B.A.U. He was willing to talk to Emily. He had been the first to reach the unit. He went into his office and looked out the window. The second to arrive were Dave and JJ and others later. The last to arrive was Emily who greeted the other team members with a simple 'good morning'. Hotch was not going to talk to her in front of everyone but definitely he had to talk to her at some point of the day.

"The local police have found the bodies of Alice Keller and Austin Zimmerman, in southern Portland, Oregon. Both they had kidnapped two days ago when they and their families were camping, local authorities have requested our help because" Hotch put a image of a child "Last night another child disappeared, Tobias Drescher. This murderer retains them two days, there were no traces of sexual abuse, but they were severely beaten. Wheels up in 30"

~#~#~#~#~

Emily was in the right corner of the plane, sitting alone. They had been talking about the case, about the MO, victims and on how he was going to split. JJ, Morgan and Reid had to go to the police station and Dave, Hotch and Prentiss had to talk to the families of missing children. Hotch sat opposite Emily "I need to talk to you," said whispering, Emily kept her cell phone in her pocket and looked at Hotch.

"Can we talk later? I want to sleep a bit before landing to Portland, I didn't sleep at all because Becky had nightmares and she came to sleep with me and she did not stand still," Hotch nodded and returned to his seat.

* * *

"I'm the agent Hotchner, he is the SSA David Rossi and she's the SSA Emily Prentiss"- Hotch said the officer.

"Thanks for coming. Keller's family is in my office, the Dreschers in that room," he said pointing to the last room-"And the Zimmermans in the interrogation room," Emily looked at Hotch who nodded and she went to the room interrogation with the Zimmermans.

"Hello, my name is Emily Prentiss, I really sorry for your loss but another child has been abducted and we need your help" The man holding the hand of his wife nodded. "We need to know ... How was the last time you saw Austin?, we need all the details, everything that can help us" She inhaled deeply and started talking trying to sound calm.

"We were camping, the place was empty, there was no one there. We turned around two seconds because his little sister, Lilly had injured her knee with a stone and ..." She sniffed, "When we look back he was not there anymore , Please find the person responsible of this. Do not make another family to suffer what we and the Keller family suffered. "

Emily nodded, "We'll catch him" She took the woman's hand and squeezed it gently, the woman was crying as she hugged her husband. Emily left the room and saw Dave leaving the officer's office. Emily approached him, and seconds later Hotch joined them.

"The unsub must have been watching from a tree and waited for the perfect time to take them"- said Dave

"I sent Reid and JJ to the scene of the crime"

"Mrs. Zimmerman said the place was empty ..."

"The Dreschers said they saw a man when they arrived, but he was leaving the place ... anyway we need to speak to him, he may have seen something. The sketch artist is with them" Dave walked away and went with the officer.

"Can we talk now?" - Hotch said seriously. Emily knew about what he wanted to speak from the beginning, but she did not want to do it because she didn't know what to say. It was better avoid it.

"I think ... it's more important to find this child, we'll have time to talk"

~#~#~#~#~

"Hotchner" - Hotch said on the phone.

"It's JJ, the blood we found in one of the trees belonging to Steven Thompson, he lived in Washington in 1995, he was arrested once for invasion of property, but then released him and there was no sign of him. Hotch is him ... He matches with the description and drawing. "

"Okay, do a press conference and show his photo, all be alert, for now we can't do more than that."

* * *

"I am the Agent Jareau, I work with the FBI. We Need to pay attention, we are looking for Steve Thompson" - JJ said on television with a picture of the man in her hand. "He is a man of 35, he looks for children 10 to 12 years, if someone sees it please call the hotline on the screen ..."

"I hope we find him" - Emily said rubbing her forehead and drinking coffee.

"How many coffees have you had today? Ten?" - Asked Reid.

"Something like that" she said almost sighing, had been a long day, and she had not slept in about 48 hours, all she wanted was to get to the hotel, have a glass of wine and sleep.

"Go take a break at the hotel, we can't do more than wait" Hotch said with a tone of resignation

"You don't need us?" Hotch refused-"What about you?"

"I have to finish sign some papers and then I'll go" - Emily nodded and all went to the parking lot.

Everyone got into their car, and drove to the hotel, Emily was the last, but she could not even leave the parking.

"Damn it!" - She said kicking the rear wheel of her car, She lifted her hair up and tried to tie her hair with her own hair and went back to the car, supported her head on the back of her seat, sighed and closed her eyes, she had a million thoughts and things to do, but sleep overcame her and unwittingly she fell asleep.

A few knocks on the window made Emily back to reality and wake. Hotch was on the outside looking at her serious, Emily rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here... sleeping?" - He Said leaning on the door.

Emily moaned in pain and rubbed his neck. "Crap, my back. I fell asleep ... Look at my wheels" - Hotch moved away from the door and saw the four flat tires. "A little bastard slashed my tires, Is so funny, right?" - Said angrily, then she yawned.

"Come, I'll take you to the hotel" he said with a nod.

"Can you?" said Rolling up the window and getting out of her car. Hotch nodded.

"Yes, we're both going to the same place so ..." - smiled slightly

"Thanks"

Their trip did not last long as they were five minutes away and they were in good company.

Both entered the hotel and entered the elevator with a woman, the woman pressed the 9th floor button and turned toward them. "What floor?"

"3" - Hotch said, she pressed the button number 3, the two lights were lighted, would have been better that the woman had asked them before and they should not have risen and fallen again.

"Where's Becky when you're traveling?" - Hotch asked almost in a whisper.

"Oh, she's with my neighbor, Becky's best friend is her daughter" The woman down on the 9th floor and no one else came in, it was late and probably were all asleep. "I know her since-Oh my God!" She said, taking the Hotch's hand. As they were about to reach the 7th floor, the elevator suddenly jolted and stop.

"What the..." Emily said looking up, frustrated, the light tinkled a few times and the elevator dropped suddenly and again stop, making Emily almost fall down to the floor. Hotch grabbed her waist and lifted her. "Thanks" She said pulling away from him. "Great, the first thing that was on my list of things to do was get caught in an elevator" ironically said pressing the button to open the doors.

"We will get out of here, take the emergency telephone" - Emily left her overnight bag on the floor and picked up the phone "Hello? My partner and I are trapped in the elevator number 3, Can you help us?" - Silence as the voice on the other side of the phone spoke. "Okay" - said with a snort "We'll be waiting"

"So?" Hotch asked seeing as Emily sat on the floor of the elevator.

"There was a problem with the cables, we're not in danger but we have to wait to get it fixed ... an estimated one hour"-Hotch snorted and also sat on the floor in front of her.

"So ... Can we talk now?" Emily looked surprised because she had forgotten about it.

"Seriously Hotch? Now?"

"You got something better to do? Because we have enough time in here," Emily sighed.

"Okay, tell me. About what do you want to talk?"

"About ... the other day, at your home" Emily folded her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She did not answer; just raised her eyebrows indicating him keep talking. "I do not want you to think anything bad, like I'm a opportunist or something ... but I can remember everything that happened that day. Everything" - Emily was not expected that answer, she thought he would say; 'this was a mistake' or something, but he did not.

"Well ... me too" Emily moved seeking a comfortable position, but none was ... as the situation.

"What do you mean?"

"When you woke up and looked at me ... I thought you did not remember anything, so I lied. And you asked me what the hell happened last night, and I just followed your game"

"So this is my fault?" He said seriously. Emily sighed with some anger.

"I'm not dividing blame! I'm just explaining you" Emily got up and leaned her head against the cold metal of the elevator door. "I hate this place, it's too hot." She sat back down where it was before.

"Emily ..." She was about to answer when she felt his phone vibrate, stood up, looked at the screen and answered.

"Hey Allyson, is everything okay?"

_"Yes, I know it's late, but Becky does not want to sleep without talking to you" _- Emily smiled.

"Alright, give her the phone, And Allyson ... Thanks for taking care of her"

_"No problem" _Silence

_"Hey mommy! Can read you me a story?"_ She said with a Sweet voice

"A story? Okay ... Once upon a time a boat with an evil pirate and his crew, The Pirate Tyler was the most evil of all time and he wanted to steal the wealth of the Queen and the Princess Becky. When the pirate arrived at the castle he met the other pirate, Aaron, the good pirate. "Emily looked at Hotch and laughed quietly- "He blocked the way to Tyler and he saved the Queen and the little Princess. The Tyler pirate left of being a pirate and became the Princess' assistant. The queen thanked Aaron with a bag full of gold and a great dinner and they lived happily forever"

_"Thanks Mom, good night"_

"Goodnight Princess" Emily hung up and suddenly the elevator began operating and the doors opened on the 3rd floor.

"We regret the inconvenience, seriously" - said the tech with a tools briefcase in his hand. Both came out of the elevator with their travel bags and entered their rooms, which were facing.

~#~#~#~#~

Hotch entered his room and left his overnight bag on the floor, He was really tired, he took off his sweater and he lay down on the bedspread. Everything was dark, but there was a sign outside of red lights that jingled every two seconds. Hotch took a pillow and placed it over his head to not see the lights, it was 3 am and he still could not sleep, he turned to one side and closed his eyes, spent an hour and still could not sleep. So he got up, went to the bathroom and washed his face. He spent several minutes looking in the mirror with his hands resting on either side of the sink. He wiped his face with a towel and stepped into the hallway of his place.

When he came out, he saw a woman accommodating her high heel.

"Emily?" He said approaching her. she finished accommodate her black high heel and turned.

"Oh, hi ... You can't sleep either?" Hotch refused. - "Well, I was about to go down, at the reception there is a small bar which is open 24 hours, so if you want to come ..."

"Well ... I have nothing better to do so... let's go"

* * *

"Do you always have trouble sleeping?" Hotch asked.

"Not really ... before yes, but my mattress was really hard, and My neck and my backhurt by fallen asleep in my car so I tried to sleep watching a program or movie, but It didn't work, I tried to spend time playing the snake game, but ..."She said with her voice a little thinner, and then returned to normal," It did not work." Hotch smiled

"The snake game? Well ... at least you did not have a sign outside your window that looked like a Christmas tree" Emily smiled and then both fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes Emily broke the silence.

"Aaron, what are we going to do?" He looked confused and took a sip of water.

"With...? What do you mean?" He added quickly.

"This ..." Emily took a deep breath and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, looking at the table, then looked at him again. "Us"

"I really do not know Emily, you know it's complicated" She was thoughtful, without looking him and she returned to the position where it was before.

"No. It's not. 'Complicated' that is what we tell Becky but... what is it complicated?"

"The director, Strauss, the team?" Emily sighed.

"Dave knows... Right?" - Hotch became serious and nodded. "Well ... JJ too, so it's not the whole team. And, yeah maybe Strauss hate us but deep in her heart some love she must have. No?"

"More than you can imagine" - said with a soft smile

"What do you mean?"

"Dave ..."

"No..." She said with a surprised smile "Are you kidding me? Well ... we can talk to her"

"I ever tell you you're great?" - Emily smiled shyly

"A certain Aaron Hotchner once told me long ago ... but You? Mmm no, I don't think so" - Hotch smiled and stood up holding out his hand to her.

* * *

"Come with me"

"I love the view from here" - Emily said watching the sunrise in the sky from the hotel terrace.

"I love MY view" - said looking at her.

"Oh stop it, you blush me, sweet Aaron."

"I'm always sweet" - Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So what happened with the pirate Aaron? He stayed with the queen?" Emily threw her head back smiling.

"Yes, in all his beautiful life."

"I love you"

She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was the perfect sunrise and especially because they were together, what more could they ask for? "Well" said separating from him and looking at her watch. "Its 6 am, it is time that we return to get our stuff in our rooms and back to the station, Oh wait...Is JJ" - Emily pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"A woman with her two children saw Steven, local police caught him, he was with the child, they are bringing him here"

"Okay, JJ We-I'll be right there, I'll call Hotch" -Said looking at Hotch with a knowing look and then she hung up. "They found him"

"Emily, when this is all over I'll talk to Strauss" Emily smiled

"Alright" And she gave him a little kiss.

~#~#~#~#~

"What is Hotch doing there with Strauss?" - Asked Reid.

"You'll see" Everyone looked at her confused. Aaron left Strauss' office He nodded at Emily and went down. Just then a woman with Becky in her arms got into the b.a.u.

"Mommy!" - Said Becky running into Emily's arms, she lifted her up and looked at the woman.

"Thanks for bringing her here Allyson" - She nodded and went to the elevator.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked approaching quickly, Hotch stood beside Emily and he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"We are together" All embraced them smiling.

"And what about Strauss?" - Asked JJ

"I took care of it" - Said with a slight smile.

"So, Daddy ... You will come to play with me?" - Becky asked looking at Hotch.

"Daddy?" - Morgan asked confused looking at both.

"Yes!" - Becky said before Emily could answer. "He's my dad!"

"So ..." said Garcia perplexed. "When you left ..."

"Yep"

~#~#~#~#~

"It turned out well after all, right?" Emily asked looking towards her backyard, where Becky and Jack were playing, Hotch was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head on his chest when he kissed her in her straight hair. Both looked outward, where their little children were playing.

"Yeah ... it was worth all the time I waited for you," Emily sighed and then smiled again.

"I guess so, but now it's _just you and me_" She said kissing him.

"And Becky and Jack."

"And Becky and Jack ..."She repeated

* * *

**Oh my god Oh my god oh my god! This story has come to an end thanks for the reviews and for reading. If you like it leave me a review ... I know my English isn't enough good Because as you know I'm from Argentina so ... Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
